


瓜葛

by xziee223



Series: 封口罐 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Intersex Omegas, Jason以外的人設皆以DCEU的時間軸來走（盡量啦）, M/M, Omega Clark Kent提及, SladeRobin Week 2020, underage提及, 值得注意的是Slade不一定是個好人, 無披風AU, 過去Jason Todd/Other(s), 過去Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, 過去無意識非自願性行為提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: Day 2:Accidental Co-Parenting |Abduction/Kidnapping|Earth 3
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: 封口罐 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717687
Comments: 67
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這絕對是一篇言情小說。

0.

「我的兒子在哪？Sionis？」Bruse Wayne面色凝重地闖進Roman Sionis的筆錄現場。

Roman盯著他看，雙手被銬在桌邊，黑面具的臉色不會比蝙蝠還好看，「怎麼突然關心起我的Omega？Wayne。」

Bruce滑開手機，照片裡是Jason與Roman的離婚協議書，簽字方只有Jason本人，Bruce不會忘記他兒子的筆跡，「他要跟你離婚，他就消失了，Jason在哪？」

「賤人！」Roman沒有預料Jason會把他要跟Alpha分手的事情告訴原生族群，Alpha的底限被觸發，Roman雙手敲著桌子，想跳起來又立刻被後方員警壓回桌上，「我沒有允許他離開我！」

根本不想聽那些廢話的Bruce咆哮，「 _ **他在哪？**_ 」沈厚的聲音迴盪在狹小的空間，「你在你被補的化工廠開過槍，現場有Jason的血跡，我再問你一次， _ **Jason Todd-Wayne**_ _ **在哪？**_ 你的回答決定你牙齒的位置！」

「 _ **Jason**_ _ **是**_ _ **Sionis**_ _ **！沒有**_ _ **Tod**_ _ **d**_ _ **！沒有**_ _ **Wayne**_ _ **！**_ 」Roman吼回去。

Bruce猝不及防朝Roman臉上灌下一拳，Gordon來不及攔住他，那一拳力道之大，黑面具的牙齒斷裂飛了出來。

「咳…… _ **媽的！**_ 」鼻血流出來，「你過往的族群Omega不相信你，Wayne，我會得到Jason就是因為 _ **他不相信你！**_ 」

Bruce準備再進行第二次的 _ **逼供**_ ，這次Gordon攔住他了，「走開，Jim。」Bruce怒目相對，「他殺了Jason。」

「……」Gordon皺眉，目光轉到黑面具身上，流鼻血跟牙齦流血的Roman曾親手殺了親生父親，確實很有可能殺掉他的Omega。

心知Wayne的『假設』對自己極為不利，Roman吐掉口中酸澀的血液，冷冷的說：「那賤人跑了。」

Bruce直接從旁邊抽動筆錄桌，沒有防備的Roman被扯開一個角度，周圍人都來不及做出反應，桌板撞回去砸到黑面具的鼻樑。

「 _ **Bruce**_ _ **！**_ 」Gordon出聲嚇阻。

痛苦萬分的Roman連罵兩句髒話，「我要殺了你！」

「你已經殺了Jason！」

「 _ **他跑了！**_ 」Roman大吼，血水與口水噴濺在桌子上，「不要以為他給你看離婚協議書就表示他會回去找你，Jason對你感到失望，Wayne，他 _ **不會**_ 去找你！」

「……」

「我會找到他！ _ **他是我的！**_ 」黑面具抹掉鼻子下方的血，「當我找到他，我會讓他後悔沒有離開過我，而你，Wayne，你沒有資格管我怎麼對待我的Omega！」

Roman大聲笑。

Bruce握緊他的拳頭。

1.

9年後，舊金山，第七小隊健身房。

錶面一半橘色、一半鐵紺色的手錶被取下，Slade Wilson換上他彈性佳、透氣的無袖背心，健身房的老闆Wintergreen打開更衣室的門，絲毫不關心Slade——他最大的客戶、也是他最好的朋友——的隱私。

「你的陪練請假，Slade。」

「他沒告訴我。」

「他跟上個禮拜遇到的男Beta閃電結婚，昨天開始渡蜜月。」

「我沒收到婚禮邀請。」皺眉。

「公證而已，回來才會辦一場正式婚禮。」老Alpha聳聳肩，在還不算開放的社會中，AB相戀通常會被人側目。

「蜜月多久？」

「歐洲，十天。」

Slade換好褲子，「幫Alex跟他的伴侶假期延至一個月，當作是我給他的結婚禮物。」

「他會很開心的。」Wintergreen拿出手機，Slade雖然不是一個很慷慨的人，他從不花錢在不必要的東西上頭，某方面來說很吝嗇，但他對喜歡的員工跟工作夥伴還算大度。

還未按出播聽鍵，Wintergreen回過頭，「喔對了，我調了一個新的陪練過來，他是Omega。」

Slade抬起頭，緊抿的唇像在說：『你千萬別惹我生氣，Billy。』

「nah……你說你想要一個孩子。」

「沒錯，不是一個Omega。」Slade鄭重地說，加州有那麼多方法弄到一個孩子，Billy偏偏幫他找一個Omega？「幾歲的人了還對戀愛跟婚姻有憧憬。」

「這話出自一個有 _ **很多情婦**_ 的Alpha口中。」William忍不住笑，「我是個傳統的人，Slade，由我來辦這件事我只會給你一個Omega，如果不喜歡，你自己裁掉他或不要出手。」

2.

沙包非常委屈地承受Slade的怒氣，以他的年紀的Alpha來說，有一兩個還在吃奶的孫子是正常的，但就他所知，Joey還沒有孩子，自從Adeline把他帶走後，他們就退出他的族群了，Slade的族群成員自己跟Billy。

Wintergreen總說自己是一個傳統的Alpha，傳統的族群由傳統的方式產生；Slade認為自己也是傳統的Alpha，他的傳統在於成員階級，產生的過程不重要。

發洩完怒氣的Slade走去旁邊拿水，一撇頭看見不遠處的Wintergreen，他身邊有一個比老Alpha還高的黑髮青年。

青年在那跟Wintergreen說話，時不時往這邊看過來並對Slade點點頭。

——年輕的男Omega，如果Wintergreen沒有特別提起，Slade不會從外表上判斷那是一名Omega。

飽滿的二頭肌、挺直厚實的背部與身材、修長結實的雙腿，細瘦精緻的腳踝骨——Slade一邊喝水一邊看他——有著大方的笑容跟好看的綠眼睛。

那一瞬間Slade後悔了，想要個孩子不一定要找 _ **合法**_ 代孕。

是很好的基因。

「Slade，」在Alpha放下水，戴回手套將拳頭擊上沙包時，Wintergreen帶Omega過來喊了他，「放過沙包，我向你介紹一下。」

Slade回過頭，來代班的Omega陪練近看比他想像中的更高，目測應該有一百八十公分，只比他矮幾寸；Omega腺體有個淺淺的標記，顏色淡化的標記有很多原因，但這不妨礙Slade對他的想法。

_**是很好的基因。** _

如果知道他腦子裡在想什麼，Wintergreen絕對會殺了他。

「這是Peter Gunn，這個月由他做你的陪練。」

「你好，Wilson先生。」青年說，聲音中性偏厚。

Slade只瞧了他一眼，「戴上護具，進來吧，你能撐一分鐘這工作才是你的。」

「好。」Peter欣然地戴上護具，彎腰進入格鬥池，後腰的凹陷顯現臀部的曲線，Slade聞到一股清甜的香味。

以一個Alpha來說，Slade Wilson仍是非常魁梧的，Omega沒有向Wintergreen請示他是否真的要這麼做，很有膽識。

「計時一分鐘，」Wintergreen靠在旁邊，看看手錶，「開始。」

Slade曾經是一名優秀的軍人，若不是少了一隻眼睛，他會繼續做下去，他練習格鬥與健身除了自保以外，他更不想看到自己的身材走樣。

Wintergreen跟他一樣都是退伍軍人，他們都知道Omega不只在床上致命，因此他不會拒絕Omega求職者，但現實社會永遠比戰場還要養尊處優，生活在城市的人們無論性種都不太相信Omega健身教練，所以Wintergreen雖然會收Omega教練，付錢的那些人卻不太願意讓Omega教練陪伴，久而久之，Omega教練們最常接到的活便只有生產前後的健保運動。

Slade算是個特例，他很樂意付錢給所有想賺錢的人，只要他們通過他的要求，所以Wintergreen趁機幫他安排Omega陪練也是剛好而已。

Peter正是那種不只在床上致命的Omega——當然不是說Slade睡過這個新來的代班教練——他的腳步扎實，陪練中顯現的光彩跟他站在那時截然不同，雖然力氣沒有Slade大、身高也遠遠不及Slade，但他更輕、更快，起初幾下他會用軟墊去擋Slade的攻擊，之後他改變策略，移動步伐閃開、或借力使力推開Slade的攻擊，某方面來說，Slade更欣賞這種方式的陪練。

更像是實戰般地不可預測，差別在於Peter只能防禦，Slade忍不住好奇若真的來場比試，青年的臉上會出現什麼樣的表情。

啪一聲柔軟卻厚實的力道扣住青年的腰，一把將他摔在地墊上，Peter霎那間的錯愕沒逃過Alpha的眼睛，比起落敗，更像是沒有達成任務的失望。

青年的眼睛往Wintergreen投去，後者攤了個手，「噢，對，時間，兩分二十八秒，哇喔。」Wintergreen裝傻道。

青年的表情這才放鬆下來，然後察覺到一個Alpha壓在他的胸口上。

Slade放開他，看著喘氣的Omega，汗水在他皮膚跟頭髮間閃閃發亮，上帝，他聞起來很好。

「我說一分鐘，你有什麼誤會？」Slade給他的好友一個白眼，轉向年輕的Omega。

Peter的眼瞼抖了一下，緩緩爬起，再次警戒起來，有可能是因為Slade才是決定他是否有這項工作的人，而已經有太多Alpha讓他失望了。

但Slade並不是一般Alpha，「你合格了。」

Jason又驚又喜，「真的？」

「為什麼懷疑？」Slade從Wintergreen那拿來兩瓶水，一瓶丟給青年。

「您是一位極有成就的Alpha，Wilson先生，恕我冒昧，當Wintergreen先生向我提起這份工作時，我是很負面的。」扭開瓶蓋。

「Wintergreen對你說過他錄取Omega員工的原因嗎？」

「是的，他說過。」Jason喝了一口水，「我的工作被Alpha搶走過，我保留防禦不會為工作帶來影響。」

「很好。」很有膽試，「你知道我的陪練沒有固定下班時間吧？」

「……」青年對表情稍微凝結一下，他往不會給他回應的Wintergreen看過去，後者也真的沒給他表示，他再看回Wilson先生，「有討論空間嗎？」

「你想討論什麼？」

「我得去接兒子下課。」

Slade微微抬起下顎，瞪了Billy一眼，「合理，你可以彈性下班。」

Jason的表情再次轉為驚訝，「真的？」

「不要再質疑我給的承諾，Gunn先生。」

「好……」頓了頓，Jason仍覺得有些不可思議，「謝謝你，Wilson先生。」


	2. 二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本來把slade的設定在中年（5x）……  
> 但突然想起DCEU的喪鐘非常青嫩（以喪鐘們的標準來說）……就硬是下修到4x……

3.

往下45度角望過去，包覆在彈性短褲裡的健美大腿支撐在座墊兩邊，Wilson先生不屬於上身圓圓壯壯、下半身卻苗條的類型；Peter在輔助Wilson先生做臥推時並不是真的那麼習慣眼前所見的數字，對一個45歲剛過壯年的Alpha來說，Omega陪練非常擔心客戶會爆血管……

Peter將目光放回槓把，握住槓把的中間部位，他們兩個都聚精會神在這枝一不小心就會出人命的槓鈴上；起初Omega有幫忙出力，直到槓鈴緩緩落至Alpha的胸口他仍警戒著，接著他聽見Wilson先生出力的咆哮聲，幾近男人體重3倍的槓鈴被穩穩地推高、放下、再推高……

Wintergreen就遠遠地看，時間已經快逼近Omega的下班時間，Peter沒有申請停車格，意指他沒有自己的交通工具，準備下班的Omega不是騎車也不是開車來的；Slade的Alpha力爆表，他的力量底下Peter輕得像羽毛一樣，只要是Omega都很難不被吸引。

做完臥推的Slade坐起來，一邊順氣一邊拆掉護腕，Peter走去一旁紀錄，問他的客戶是否需要水。

「拜託，他們才認識六個小時，六小時對Slade來說太久了。」Billy碎碎唸，Alpha的情婦最快紀錄是見面瞬間就成為他的情婦，六小時已經可以見公婆了。

不遠處的Peter靠過去接下Slde拆下來的護腕，Billy看一眼時間，「告訴他你準備搭公車去學校，他有車，他會很樂意載你。」

說完話的Omega跟Slade揮揮手——揮別的那種揮——朝老闆Wintergreen走來，「嗨，老闆，我差不多要下班了。」滿面笑容，跟早上還帶有點憂鬱的樣子完全不同，Peter非常高興得到客戶的認可。

「噢，好的，Slade應該也差不多要休息了。」

「Wilson先生要回公司，可能需要加班，我沒有多問。」抓著員工證到櫃台旁邊刷卡。

「他可以載你。」

「不用麻煩，」嗶嗶，打卡下班，「我走了，老闆，掰～」

「好，路上小心，替我向你兒子問好。」

Peter也笑著對他揮手，用相當輕盈的步伐衝進更衣室，Wintergreen臉色鐵青來到多年好友身邊。

見William想開口，Slade先發制人，「我知道你要說什麼，Billy。」

「我知道你以為你知道我要說什麼，不，不是——為什麼不載他去學校？」

Slade一邊擦汗一邊覺得好友莫名其妙，「不順路。」

「墨西哥邊界以北 _ **都順路**_ ！」

4.

『Peter』到達Fody的校門口，距離下課鈴響還有五分鐘，比他預計的早到。

Omega找個位置休息一下，他是搭公車過來的，公車上他已經整理好今天發生的事，等等他能跟兒子聊他們的新生活。

Fody出生後他們搬了四次家，幾乎是每兩年就換一個位置，2歲的Fody不會感覺到辛勞，搬家無所謂，他沒有教2歲寶寶認識自己的名字，當時他不叫Peter也不叫Jason，教了也不會被記住。

『Jason』換了很多次名字，跟他搬家的次數一樣多，這回Fody 8歲了，搬家前他鬧了一點小脾氣，小男孩無法理解爸爸搬家、改名的理由，他只知道自己必須放棄他以前的朋友。

下課鈴響，Jason站起來，此時他周圍已經圍滿來接小孩的家長，看起來也都是下班匆匆趕過來的。

30秒後建築物擠出一群孩子，Jason沒等多久就等到一個深紅棕色短髮的小男孩朝他衝過來。

「學校怎麼樣？親愛的？」Omega蹲下，理好男孩的衣領跟衣擺。

「就是……學校。」

「很高興聽到你這麼說。」Jason站起來，朝兒子伸出手。

「那有人指名你當教練嗎？Dad？」握住父親的手。

「老闆把我分給一個Alpha，至少一個月。」

「Wow～Alpha！」男孩誇張地張大嘴，「他很大嗎？」

「我沒有說是個男人。」

「她很大嗎？」

「好吧，是個男人，而且沒錯，很大。」Jason比了一個高度，「他比我高這麼多。」

「他是 _ **真的**_ Alpha！」Fody的小跳躍一下，拉緊滑下肩膀的背帶，「我同學不相信你是Omega。」

「他們不是第一個。」

5.

髒亂的街道、潮濕的空氣，到處都是被塗鴉的圍牆、佈告欄，這是Jason能找到的最好的藏身之處，低廉的房租是Jason接受它的原因。

四處搬家的這幾年，他沒有存太多現金，在不能領單親補助的狀況下，通常Fody的學費繳出去他就破產了。

但Jason認為自己還算幸運，他很強壯，能做苦工，省吃儉用也把孩子養這麼大了，就是沒有娛樂，也沒有本錢生病。

公寓裡的空間不算大，廚房中間有個小桌子是他們的飯桌，沒有客廳，有個狹窄的衛浴，慶幸的是，有兩個房間，這是8歲的Fody第一次擁有自己的房間。

「Norton Harris嘲笑我的中間名，」男孩忿忿不平地說，「為什麼我有個女孩的中間名？」

「Well……」Jason將炒好的扁豆推進盤子裡，「那是個祕密，」見兒子豎起他可愛的耳朵，灰綠色的眼睛閃閃發亮，「你喜歡祕密嗎？」

「跟我分享我才喜歡。」

「好吧，如果你今天乖乖把豆子吃掉，那將成為 _ **我們**_ 的祕密。」

男孩發出哀號聲。

-3.

_9年前，永遠不會跟Fody提起的那個晚上。_

_「噢，我的愛，」_ _Alpha_ _的聲音聽起來多麼無奈，以及失望，「你為什麼不好好在家裡準備發情就好呢？」_

_「……」_ _Jason_ _呼出一口氣，紙張在手上掐成一團，「你做了什麼？_ _Roman_ _？」他的目光聚集在兩個倒吊的人形上，一個是男性、一個是女性，鮮血從他們落下的髮尖滴落，在最底部匯聚成一灘水窪。_

_Roman Sionis_ _搖搖頭，似乎沒有再演下去的必要了，輕輕聳個肩，「殺雞儆猴。」_

_「 **為了什麼？** 」_ _Jason_ _吼出來，如果不是親眼所見，他永遠不會相信江湖上關於黑面具的傳聞都是真的。_

_「就是字面上的意思。」_ _Roman_ _用他戴滿戒指的手指捋過瀏海，步法輕盈地走到男孩面前，「這是要給我的？」_

_Omega_ _把差點揉爛的紙張塞進男人手中，「我要跟你離婚，_ _Roman Sionis_ _。」_

_Roman_ _的臉上總算有了變化，紙張上明確地簽上_ _Jason Sionis_ _，他的_ _Omega_ _甚至不給他討論的空間……_

_「為什麼？我解釋過了，我們需要一點情趣。」_

_Jason_ _感到一陣噁心，_ _Omega_ _是一種非常敏感的生物，發情期中他們會失去一定程度意識，_ _Jason_ _屬於幾乎會全忘光的類型，他不曉得他的_ _Alpha_ _在他巢穴中做的所有事情，但他曾經在醒來後感到無止盡的焦慮與惶恐，而且 **不是只有一次** 。_

_Jason_ _能安慰自己，_ _Roman_ _太忙了，可能是因為醒來沒見到自己的_ _Alpha_ _，他應該只是寂寞而已，發情期後見不到伴侶在名門望族中是很常見的事，他會習慣的。_

_直到_ _Roman_ _所謂的『情趣』發生了，_ _Jason_ _才意識到他的_ _Alpha_ _會利用他的記憶斷層對他做他從未想像過的、或他平時會拒絕的事。_

_——他 **有** 生殖道，所有_ _Omega_ _都有，最近一次熱潮後，他簡直不敢想像為什麼他會有肛門撕裂傷……這對他來說是多麼震撼與羞辱的事！……他讓_ _Roman_ _全權掌管他的發情期，不是要讓他像玩弄玩物一樣的對待他的身體！更別說他在空氣中聞到非常稀薄的 **不屬於**_ _Roman_ _的味道！_

_「那是其中一個原因，_ _Roman_ _， **你騙了我** ，你用我的名義創辦的所有基金會全部變成你洗錢的工具，你答應過我你不會對_ _Wayne_ _企業出手，但你卻在_ _Bruce_ _身邊安排人馬，我知道你正準備誣陷他。」_

_Jason_ _無法形容他在_ _Alpha_ _的書房中找到證據時有多難過，他曾為_ _Roman_ _付出所有的信任，他們結婚之前，_ _Bruce_ _跟_ _Dick_ _都告誡過他，_ _Roman Sionis_ _不是個好人，為此他不得不讓_ _Roman_ _發誓他們的結合跟_ _Wayne_ _企業沒有任何關係——現在看來他真的蠢到極點！當初他有多信任人稱黑面具的_ _Roman_ _，他就碎得多徹底！_

_「你父親至今都在挖我的底，我所作的是自保！」_

_「事實證明他是對的。」_

_Roman_ _瞇起眼，把爆發的怒火吞下，「我真的很愛你，_ _Jason_ _。」_

_「不，_ _Roman_ _，你愛的是_ _Wayne_ _給你帶來的好處。」_

_「那只是附加價值。」_

_「我不會再相信你了，」_ _Jason_ _拔掉他的戒指，「到此為止。」_

_一個彪形大漢圍上來，_ _Jason_ _能認出這個叫做_ _Saxon_ _的下屬，_ _Jason_ _不喜歡他，他曾向_ _Roman_ _反應過很多次，_ _Saxon_ _的眼神令他不舒服，他是少數會對著老闆的_ _Omega_ _舔嘴唇的手下。_

_「別急著走，親愛的，」動動手指，指示他的手下架住_ _Omega_ _，「我還未准許你離開。」_

_被牢牢架住的男孩扭動他的肩膀，「 **別碰我！** 」_

_「你已經_ _18_ _歲了，我的男孩，不要再這麼天真。」_ _Roman_ _走到他後方抓住他的頭髮，將嘴唇貼在_ _Omega_ _的耳朵上，「雖然你不記得，但你_ _其實_ _不討厭_ _Saxon_ _**碰你** 。」_

_Jason_ _的瞳孔倏地縮小，_ _Saxon_ _再次對他露出淫邪的笑容，男人身上洋蔥般的臭味似乎正是_ _Omega_ _巢穴裡殘留的味道……_

_「你沒有你以為的那麼清純，親愛的，你忘記你迎接過幾個不是我的男人，甚至不在乎他們是不是_ _Alpha_ _。」_ _Roman_ _繼續說，「別擔心，我更愛你像個不知滿足的妓女，賤人。」_

_Jason_ _大聲嘶吼，他抬起腿，狠狠地朝_ _Roman_ _前腳跟踩下去！_

_「 **操！** 」_

_Jason_ _想追上去繼續毆打他的丈夫，_ _Saxon_ _從他後方抱住他的兩臂將他困在胸前，背後人體的觸感使他哆嗦，很快就踩穩步伐，向下縮自己的肩膀，十指相扣撐開手臂，趁大漢不小心鬆脫的時候，扭轉上身用力將手肘打在大漢的腋下！_

_Saxon_ _痛得迴身大叫，_ _Jason_ _拔出男人身後的槍，瞄準_ _Roman_ _。_

-2.

_說到底，他還是太小看_ _Roman_ _了，_ _Jason_ _抱著被子彈打穿的左手臂，腰部跟右大腿有明顯的挫傷，臉上挨了一拳、鼻樑斷裂，……_ _Roman_ _的手下太多了，_ _Jason_ _還能逃出來，簡直是非常幸運。_

_說到底，_ _Roman_ _也太小看_ _Jason_ _了，他可是在_ _Wayne_ _家長大的，_ _Bruce_ _不能忍受他的小孩連最基本的防身術都學不會。_

_無論生來是什麼性種，_ _Wayne_ _家的教育絕對不會差別待遇，該唸的書、該學的體術一點都沒少過——想到_ _Bruce Jason_ _的心臟就一陣抽痛，_ _Bruce_ _很嚴格，但他想_ _Bruce_ _只是要確保他的孩子不會成為貴族們的工具，以前他不會站在_ _Bruce_ _的角度去思考這件事，他只想擺脫『_ _Wayne_ _』給他套上的枷鎖，傻到以為_ _Roman_ _是個好選擇，殊不知……_

_沒關係，他還能補救，他給_ _Roman_ _留下離婚協議書，他不會再回到他身邊了……_

_在跟_ _Roman_ _攤牌前他已經將黑面具的犯罪證據寄給_ _Bruce_ _跟_ _Gordon_ _局長，他們會找到他的。_

_至於_ _Bruce……_

_Jason_ _拉深他的帽子，不想看到車窗倒影中自己憔悴的臉，不想看到眼淚的反光，覆蓋繃帶的手臂在外套底下隱隱作痛。_

_Bruce_ _沒有出席他跟_ _Roman_ _的婚禮，_ _Jason_ _不敢想像_ _Bruce_ _有多失望……事到如今，他怎麼有臉回去見_ _Bruce_ _？_

_況且，他知道_ _Roman_ _太多秘密了，即使餵給法官的證據再多，也不能保證_ _Roman_ _會獲得應有的報應，_ _Roman_ _不會放過他，如果他回到_ _Wayne_ _的庇護之下，等同把全家人都列入_ _Roman_ _的暗殺名單內，……他已經親眼看見_ _Roman_ _怎麼『殺雞儆猴』了，他不能再對_ _Bruce_ _造成更多傷害……_

_這樣安靜離開就好，_ _Jason_ _走進登機門，他可以找個沒人認識他的地方，戒掉_ _Alpha_ _給他帶來的影響，他的未來只有他自己，一切都不會有事的……_

-1.

_「哈囉，孩子，已經到站了喔～」_

_聽見靠近的聲音_ _Jason_ _倏地驚醒，他的帽子滑落至頸部，整張臉呈現剛睡醒的驚恐模樣。_

_他面前的是一對與_ _Alfred_ _年紀差不多的_ _Beta_ _婦人，斑駁的灰髮與經常微笑的人才有的皺紋。_

_「謝謝妳，我……我呃……」_ _Jason_ _胡亂地回答，火車窗外是安靜的夜色與呼嘯過的風，「我不曉得……」_

_「這裡是堪薩斯，這班車的終點站，」婦人解釋著，注意到少年臉上的傷，「你坐過站了嗎？」_

_「……嗯，也許。」_ _Jason_ _站起來，他其實沒有規劃要去哪裡。_

_「這個時間點已經沒有大眾交通工具了，明天早上才會有火車離開。」_

_「……」_ _Jason_ _只是盯著她，不能判斷婦人的親切是鄉下地區的濃厚人情味，還是連這裡都有面善心惡的人。_

_看出少年的遲疑，婦人的聲音溫柔許多，這個年紀的男孩有很多理由離開舒適圈，或許他遇到的這個只是其中一個，「今天晚上到明天清晨會很冷，你有地方可以去嗎？」_

_Jason_ _才準備回答，火車站長走進車廂內，提醒他們已經到站，火車也要離開整理了。_

_Jason_ _與婦人一起離開月台，昨天上飛機前他丟掉他的手機，他用現金買了一張隨機的機票，再搭上一班隨機的火車，他不能住旅社，旅社出入的人太多了，但在快要降雪的_ _12_ _月，睡在火車站等於是找死……_

_「我沒有地方可以去。」說出這句話的同時，擺脫_ _Roman_ _、離開高譚的_ _Jason_ _才發現，已經沒有他可以落腳的地方了。_

_「這樣啊……」婦人的眼神充滿包容，即使_ _Jason_ _沒有抬頭看她，也能感覺出她那母親般慈愛的聲線，「我叫做_ _Martha Kent_ _，我家裡還有一個空房間，如果你不介意，可以暫時住下來。」_

_「不……我是個陌生人，_ _Kent_ _夫人。」_

_「叫我_ _Martha_ _吧，別擔心，堪薩斯可以包容任何人。我該怎麼稱呼你？」_

_Jason_ _滿心愧疚，「_ _Otis_ _。」_

6.

Jason簡略了很多細節，他簡略Bruce是個超級富豪、甚至簡略了Bruce的名字，他簡略自己曾跟另一個超級黑幫老大結婚，也簡略老大黑幫的名字。

「我現在可以在擂台上打架，親愛的，小時候我在街頭打架，打得很兇，沒有人敢收養我。」收起Fody吃得乾乾淨淨的盤子，「你的祖父是個怪人，他收養我，對我很好，有點太好了……我覺得很不真實，所以我叛逆、打架，我以為你祖父會把我趕出去，但他……他教我打架。」

「Wow！」

「Wow！」Jason重複Fody的奶音，「那就是為什麼我這麼強壯。」

「然後呢？」

「我很感謝他，我想成為好孩子，直到我分化成為Omega，依當時法律規定16歲我就可以交配了。」

「沒有戀愛？」小小的五官皺在一起。

「事實上如果你祖父想要我早點成家，他隨時可以把我許配給我不喜歡的Alpha，他有權這麼做，」Jason揉揉寶貝兒子的頭髮，「十幾年前的法律就是這麼不可理喻。」

「如果我是Oemga，不要隨便把我嫁掉……拜託？」Fody鑽進爸爸懷裡，水潤的大眼睛眨巴眨巴。

Jason愣了一下，他從來不希望Fody分化成Omega，當一個Omega太辛苦了……

「當然不會，孩子，我希望你可以自己決定你想要的生活。」Jason摟住男孩，吻吻他的髮漩、頭頂、額頭，「無論如何，我都會愛你、想念你的。」

「我也愛你，Dad，」男孩在他懷中掙扎，「但我要悶死了……」

Jason抱著他大笑，「好吧，放過你。」

「你的祖父沒有把我嫁掉，有一天我們發生爭執，他很生氣，你的祖父是Alpha，他是首領，所有人都要聽他的，包括我，所以我決定離開。」

「你們為什麼爭執？」

「這很複雜。」

「是不能跟我分享的祕密嗎？」

「目前不能，你喜歡嗎？」

「目前 _ **不喜歡**_ 。」

「直到我跟你分享？」

「沒錯。」

Jason沒有爭辯，他想Fody永遠不會喜歡這個不能分享的祕密……或者，他希望Fody不喜歡它。

「我總有一天會告訴你的，今天你先認識Martha好嗎？」

「……」癟嘴兩秒，「好吧。」

「我隨機搭上火車，沒有預定自己將要去哪裡，跟現在差不多。」自己苦笑一下，「我睡著了，當時叫醒我的，就是Martha，Martha Kent。」

「……」Fody又睜大眼睛了，「那是個 _ **真的**_ 人名嗎？」

「我保證是，所以她出現在妳的中間名裡面。」Jason接著說，「Martha是我這一生中，遇過最像母親的女Beta，她收留我，我們在堪薩斯度過很棒的一段時間，她使我學會成長，用跟你祖父完全相反的方式。」

「那為什麼你要離開堪薩斯？」

「因為我的祕密找到我了。」

「又一個？」

「不，是你目前不喜歡那個。」

「我會等到它的，Dad。」

「我相信你會，我說到哪了？」

「你跟Martha度過好時光。」

「對，Matha說她有一個Omega兒子Clark，他嚮往自由，沒有一個固定工作，但過得很快樂。」

Fody的眼睛又亮了，「她沒有把他嫁掉？」

「不是所有家長都會隨便把Omega孩子嫁掉的，她很驕傲她有一個喜歡四處闖蕩的Omega兒子。」九年前的景象歷歷在目，Jason沒有帶走Kent家人的照片，他偶爾會後悔，偶爾慶幸自己能斷得乾乾淨淨，「我剛到堪薩斯時已經接近聖誕節了，Clark平安夜之前回來，我們第一次見面，他是第一個……」

「？」兒子的眼睛又眨巴眨巴了，「戀愛？」

「不，Omega不是我的菜。」

男孩垮下肩膀，「你的菜是比你大的Alpha，沒有比你大的Alpha，除了你那個工作客戶。」

Jason尷尬而不失禮貌地笑了，倒是沒有多少孩子能跟母親或Omega父親討論求偶類型，他的家庭很特殊，Jason認為跟孩子討論求偶標準不是什麼出格的事，這是性教育的一環。

另外，Fody突然提起Wilson先生，這不在Jason的預定內，他腦中一閃而過的是白髮Alpha接受Omega當陪練的氣度，與那爆發的肌肉群、凶狠的麝香氣味、低沉的咆哮……

「Dad？」

「！」Jason抖一下，「是？」

「Clark是你的第一個什麼？」

「噢，對、對……」突然口乾舌燥，「他是第一個，」該死的為什麼Wilson的畫面要接在這段後面，「發現我有寶寶的人。」

「！！」Fody跳起來，「是我嗎？」

「當然，我只有你。」Jason也起身，拿杯子裝了一杯水，「Martha鼓勵我遵循我的想法，她教導我怎麼護理我的身體，Clark半年後辭職回來陪我待產，伴隨你的出生，他們照顧我、照顧你，給我一個溫暖的家，我以為、也希望我們可以安安穩穩留在堪薩斯。」

「……」男孩走到爸爸身邊，握住爸爸沒有拿水的手，「我希望有一天可以見到Martha跟Clark。」

「我也希望。」Jason放下水杯，手掌輕輕放在男孩腦袋上。

「……我的中間名應該是Kent，對吧？」

「天吶，我總有一天駕馭不了你的聰明。」他實在太驕傲了，「事實上，你祖父的母親也叫做Martha。」

「祖父的父親不是Kent？」

「不是。」笑。

「好吧……」

Jason看看時間，「故事說完了，去洗澡吧。」

Fody嘟著嘴走進房間，仍一邊碎碎唸：「我喜歡Kent多一點……」

Jason也終於能喝他那杯水，說那麼多話，他口都渴了。

「Dad？」

「怎麼了？」

Fody抱著他的睡衣跑出來，「你沒有戀愛就有了我嗎？」

「有，是經過戀愛才有了你。」雖然他很不想承認。

「好吧，」總算滿意了，男孩悠晃悠晃走進浴室，「我以為我會成為耶穌。」

Jason一口水全噴了出來。


	3. 三

三

7.

啪！啪！啪！啪！的聲音此起彼落，拳頭一下一下打在厚實的墊子上，Jason專心一意地引導Wilson先生將拳頭打在他指示的位置，雙腿撐著Alpha猛烈的後座力。

流浪在外的這些年來，他孤身一人帶著一個寶寶，Jason盡可能做到可以完全保護自己的狀態，首先他不穿著裸露太多皮膚的服飾、不讓自己看起來比Alpha招搖，再來是他會盡可能地遠離地區裡聲音最大的人、遠離可以一拳就把人放倒的人。

Wilson先生在這區是最有成就的人沒錯，江湖傳聞他的成就也不是來得那麼正當沒錯，Wilson先生理當是一個危險人物，Jason應該盡可能遠之。

首先Wilson先生沒有大多Alpha那種讓人看一眼就想離開的氛圍，雖然他自己的直覺一向不可靠；其次就Jason所知，Wilson先生是一個獨行俠，他不會跟一個人長期合作，除非合作對象有更新穎的想法、產品，或給更多的錢。

這方面對Jason來說是安全的，正如他自己，他只要待一個月就不會跟這男人有太多瓜葛……嗯，雖然說，Alpha噴發的訊息素一直不斷在搔癢他的耳後。

得到這份工作後Jason就知道Wilson先生是屬於那種一拳就能放倒人的那種人，他慶幸自己只需服務Wilson先生一個月。

這個月的薪水他可以繳清欠房東的半個月房租、為Fody換幾件合身的衣服、一雙新鞋子，不用煩惱接下來一個月的食物，為此他可以稍微冒險一下。

啪！一聲用力猛擊，Jason突然沒撐住，往後退了兩步；Slade停下動作，危險的冰藍色眼睛冷冷地眨一下。

Jason順好自己的呼吸，隔著練習墊他能感覺到手臂的酸麻。

「誰教你這些的？」Slade問，他眼裡的Peter Gunn是個非比尋常的Omega，有過良好的訓練。

「……」Jason還在喘氣，他不明白這跟他沒跟上客戶節奏有什麼關係，「前年我在西雅圖一個拳擊場工作。」

Slade指示他們離開擂台，「Alex通常會飛出去，不是只退兩步。」

「這可能是我聽過最好的稱讚，先生。」發現對方不是在嫌棄自己沒擋下攻擊，Jason鬆了一口氣。

「你不像業餘，我不可能沒聽過你。」Slade脫下拳擊手套。

「我上個星期才搬過來，這是我在這座城市的第一份工作，或許你聽過我的老師Ted Grant。」

「野貓？我以為他退休了。」

「他現在是教練。」

「hmm……」離開擂台的Alpha拿起自己的水壺，漫不經心地扭開壺蓋，「我不曉得野貓會打泰拳。」

聞聲Jason背脊發涼，「我自學的，拜科技所賜。」

一定是在上午與Wilson先生練習時用了一兩次，他沒預料到Wilson先生光看他的步伐跟攻擊、防堵方式就能看出他在打什麼拳。

泰拳是很久以前Bruce教他的，對從小在街頭流浪的男孩來說，能快速出手、快速解決敵人的格鬥最讓Jason安心。

「無意冒犯，泰拳對Omega來說太野蠻了。」喝水，「你是自學，意味著你不該經歷承受攻擊的過程；如果只是學來運動，我理解，你的承受能力比我所知的Omega都要好。」

「世界很大，」Jason努力保持微笑，「我在街頭長大，Wilson先生，為了生活我習慣承受攻擊跟格檔，現在我有一個8歲的孩子，我不能讓任何人威脅到我跟我的孩子。」這是實話。

Wilson先生只是看著他，扭瓶蓋的聲音聽起來特別刺耳，「你的Alpha呢？」

Jason聳了個肩，「我留下離婚證書的那天晚上警察找上他，我們沒再見過面，……那已經是很久以前的事了。」

街頭長大的Omega，為了保護自己必須學習格鬥技，社會弱勢角落的男孩很大可能找不到一個璀璨的出口，委身於一個犯罪家庭的機率很高，有個有犯罪前科的Alpha前夫也很正常。

——最後一點是Slade自己推斷出來的，看看這個健身房，教練們沒工作時會拿出手機使用，只有Peter沒有滑手機的習慣，甚至他來這裡工作幾天，從未把手機拿出來過，Wintergreen提到Peter的聯絡電話是市話，雖然這個年代很難置信，但這位年輕人很有可能沒有手機。

Peter獨自扶養他的孩子，孩子8歲，養一個孩子需要花費多少Slade很清楚，Grant出生那年他還不像現在這般坐擁奢華與品味，他領著國家給的薪水仍能感受到想讓血脈存續所產生的甜蜜壓力，更別說是把人生奉獻給小孩的Omega了。

「很遺憾聽到這個，我想你是個負責任的父親，你的Alpha唯一該做的就是珍惜你，

「哇，這很新鮮。」輕聲笑，Jason已經做好心理準備接到那種 **實際上是在否定他能力** 的關心，他遇過太多了，只要是人類都不認為他能撐過來，他必須依靠一個Alpha，「但我們才認識兩天，你不認識我，先生。」

「氣味不會騙人，孩子，你在談論寶寶時的味道很好，像混和草莓的雪松。」

「……」Jason的瞳孔微微放大，他怔怔地傻在那裡，意識到Wilson先生不是單純地在誇讚他，——他是一個 _ **離婚的**_ Omega、 _ **育有一子**_ ，在知道這些情報的狀況下，怎麼會有Alpha如此自然地提起他的味道很好？

「呃……這可能不是我原本的味道，我的前夫……」他得再提醒一下，他不是適合被 _ **調情**_ 的Omega！

「你標記的顏色很淡，Peter，我不認為你的前夫能留下多少味道，」Slade的嘴角上揚，他的眼神過於自信，笑容狂妄，而且，Jason的心臟在加速，「即使你沒離婚，仍無法改變我的想法。」

_**太超過了！**_ Jason的腦中有一個火山爆發GIF，耳根子在發燙—— _ **從未**_ 有過這種現象！

被標記過、有小孩，是很好的擊退Alpha的武器！——接管別的Alpha的Omega？有這種Alpha存在沒錯，再扣掉幾個登徒子，正常的沒幾個！少到Jason習慣拿它作擋箭牌，擋掉不必要的入侵與猜忌，在確保Roman坐上電椅之前，他不能讓別人進到他的世界，……他不能讓一個願意接受他過往的人遭到Roman的威脅。

更何況，換個方面想，有許多情婦傳聞的Wilson先生，可能只是跟永遠缺一雙鞋的女人一樣，永遠缺少一個情婦。

「？」Slade皺眉，甜膩的草莓在發酵，雪松的味道消失，Peter的眼睛偏向右邊，他在回憶不開心的過去，「你還好嗎？Gunn？」

「我、我很好，」硬是擠出笑容，Wilson先生的Alpha氣息撲了過來，剛剛腦子裡羅列兩百種不該接受調情的理由一哄而散，「時間差不多了，Wilson先生，我得去接我兒子了。」

Slade看看牆上的時間，「我正好要去拿份文件，送你一程。」

大公司的老闆自己跑去拿文件？太拙劣了Jason反而不忍心搓破他。

8.

Fody還沒出來，Jason的心情七上八下，Fody通常會在五分鐘內出現，如果沒有，就是他得自己進去的狀況了……

「抱歉，您不用陪我在這裡等。」

「你進去找他吧。」

Jason點點頭，步伐飛快地走進去。他沒有手機，任何會被追蹤的東西他都不能使用，以往有好幾次校長找不到他，只能打到他的宿舍或公司找他。

Slade靠在車頭，他站在『校區禁止吸菸』的牌子邊，想抽根菸，摸到口袋的菸之前，他的手機響了。

『Slade，Peter的兒子的校長找他。』Wintergreen的第一句話。

「Peter的兒子的校長找他，你打給我做什麼？」

『我沒瞎，我看見你載他出去。』

「他兒子怎麼了？」

『他撂倒三個男孩，』老Alpha聽起來興災樂禍，『跟他爸爸一樣是個小拳手。』

電話掛掉後Slade放棄抽那根菸，挺起身子往裡頭走去。

9.

Omega在裡頭跟兩個家長據理力爭，另一個牆邊坐著四個男孩，一個紅棕色頭髮的男孩睜著灰綠色眼睛看著爭執的大人們，兩個金髮的男孩低著頭扭著手指，鼻頭撞紅、流著鼻血，一個黑髮男孩緊張地握住比他身形更大的椅板，藍綠色的瞳孔晃動，他身邊有一名女性，握著孩子肩膀不發一語。

——沒有一個長得像Peter Gunn，可以先剔除兩個金髮男孩。

「一切都是誤會，孩子們只是在玩。」

「玩到我兒子的鼻子受傷？」

「他們在追逐，Fody先跑出門，Barney跟Cliff撞到門……」

Slade看著裡頭那個紅棕色頭髮的男孩，男孩是唯一敢抬頭看大人說話的小男孩，而且他……他的衣襬跟褲管都有一定程度的褪色。

「Mike，你是證人對嗎？」

黑髮男孩倏地抬起頭，猛然點頭。

黑髮男孩身邊的女性大力扯一下男孩的肩膀，低語著不要多管閒事。男孩無辜地低下頭，再輕輕搖頭。

Slade推斷眼前的狀況，四個或三個男孩在玩，兩個男孩撞傷鼻子，另外兩個帶他們去保健室，紅棕色頭髮的男孩——應該就是Fody了——被誤認為攻擊者。

金髮男孩的家長們有一定勢力，至少黑髮男孩的家長怕他們，他們想要Fody的家長給個交代。

「校長，這是很嚴重的校園霸凌。」金髮男孩家長的話一出，Peter的臉色都變了。

他們認為Fody有意攻擊他們的孩子，兩個金髮男孩似乎很想說什麼，但被下了封口令。

他們嘲笑男孩的服裝、嘲笑Omega連一台手機都沒有；Peter知道一切都是誤會，也知道另外三個男孩都不是壞小孩，當他發現另外兩個家長只因為他們的不體面就針對他們，他本該破口大罵，Slade知道他有撂倒他們的能力，但Peter不想在孩子們面前詆毀他們的家長。

接下來還會發生什麼Slade不難推論，會因各種原因瞧不起人的人總是分佈於社會各個角落，這些人失心瘋起來是見不得任何『垃圾』存在的。

Slade抬起手，準備敲門進去。

「對不起！」紅棕色頭髮的男孩跳下椅子，跑過去抓住父親的手，「我不是故意的！」

他不覺得抱歉，他只是一個太愛爸爸的孩子。

「噓……」Peter安撫著男孩，將他安置在自己背後，「別擔心，親愛的，事情至此已經跟你們沒有關係了，」綠色的眼珠裡燃燒著火焰，「 _ **大人的事就交給大人解決。**_ 」

Slade的鼻腔裡充滿Omega在擂台上狂野的香味，他帶點可惜地敲門進去，他很想看Peter會怎麼解決他們，但即時Omega辦到了，他們在這間學校裡的地位也不會有任何改變，這種事情不會更少只會更多，看看那個怕事的校長就知道了。

突然開門的聲音暫停所有人的劍拔弩張，每個人都往Alpha的方向看過去。

Slade Wilson是一個非常強壯的Alpha，他的頭快頂到門框，白色襯衫包住他肌肉的輪廓，在這個狹小的空間內，他是另一種肉眼可見的威脅。

「發生什麼事了？」

Jason根本忘記Wilson先生還在外面等，「Wilson先生，」感覺到Fody拽緊他的手指，「有些誤會，一時半刻無法解開，你忙的話要不要——」

「Wilson？」旁邊金髮男孩的家長打斷Omega的聲音，「你是Slade Wilson？」只要是明眼人都能看出他彎動的嘴角。

原本被保護在Omega背後的Fody脫離爸爸背後，跑到Slade面前， _ **墊高腳、抬起手**_ ，完美的討抱抱姿勢。

男孩舉起手的高度甚至不到Alpha的髖骨，Slade彎腰抱起他的動作自然到Jason以為自己下一秒就會咳血—— _ **小兔崽子！**_

10.

_**太不公平了。**_

Omega看上去很沮喪，他努力為自己跟孩子發聲，不管他說什麼都改變不了別人對他們的偏見，結果只是出現一個Alpha就解決了。

『出現』，意指Wilson先生什麼都沒做，那群人開始在捧他老二；Wilson先生最後恫嚇他們要求他們向Gunn一家道歉並保證不會再有下次，要求校長要有作為，如果連誰是霸凌者都看不出來，要他何用？

最後整個辦公室的人都笑著對Gunn父子揮揮手，邀請他們下次一起喝下午茶，突然被殷勤照料，Jason以為自己來到平行世界。

Fody的雙手攀在Alpha肩膀上，男人輕鬆自若地抱著他，一邊走過孤寂的走廊，一邊互相自我介紹。

「我是Foudia Gunn，很高興認識你，Wilson先生。」

「我也是，Gunn先生。」

被稱作 _ **Gunn**_ _ **先生**_ 的男孩張大笑容，「你真的好大～Dad說你很高，我本來不願相信！」

「我是個Alpha，Alpha負責保護族群，身高是優勢，你有看見我的天職，對嗎？」

「是的，謝謝你，Wilson先生。」在Alpha耳邊摀手，偷偷說：「你再不出現Dad要把他們沖進馬桶了。」

Slade忍不住，抖著肩膀笑了，「所以我才進去，小麻雀。」

Jason的眉尾抖了一下，他幫男孩取一個鮮艷小紅鳥的名字，他只跟Martha、Clark討論過寶寶名字的由來，這是他第一次聽見有人這樣稱呼他的男孩。

「那是什麼？」男孩歪著頭問，陽光下淺淺的雀斑攤在他鼻樑上。

Slade很訝異男孩不知道，每個家長或多或少會跟孩子討論名字由來，「Foudia是麻雀的其中一個類別，特色是紅色的身體或翅膀。」

Fody驚訝地扭過身體，「那是一個祕密嗎？」

「不，親愛的，我等著未來某天你來跟我炫耀你的發現，看來你被破梗了。」

「我現在也能對你炫耀！」

「你應該先下來。」

Fody咯咯咯地笑著，一碰到地就過去牽住爸爸的手，「我喜歡小紅鳥的意思！」

「我就知道你會喜歡～」

牽到孩子的手，Omega感到放鬆，「我想我該控告他們。」Jason平淡地對Slade說，Fody一臉興奮跟在他旁邊。

「我可以介紹律師給你，你想告他們什麼？」

「他們害Fody學會抱大腿，」嘆氣，「 _ **他才**_ _ **8**_ _ **歲**_ 。」

「絕路中嗅到出口是一種天賦，他知道誰在人群中最有話語權，而且做得很漂亮。」右手抬至額邊，Slade低頭朝男孩比出敬禮的手勢，「幹得好，士兵。」

Fody模仿他的動作，「謝謝長官！」

Jason開始逼自己想一些負面消息，否則他會喜歡上從校長室走出來的這條路。


	4. 四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第12節是slade與情婦，介意者請繞道

11.

有時候Slade不得不承認，William真的很懂他的喜好，他能想像Peter Gunn來面試時William心裡面的小劇場，那個混蛋絕對以為自己撿到寶。

現在Peter坐在後座，充當孩子的安全座椅，灰綠色眼睛的小男孩縮在爸爸懷中看起來更小了。

「你真的舉起810磅嗎？Wilson先生？」男孩用一種既崇拜又懷疑的口吻問道。

「是的，那會成為問題嗎？」

「不，太不可思議了！」沒注意到父親尷尬摀臉的男孩仍舊興奮不已，「那是你體重的三倍！」

「你再說下去就要顛覆國家政權了，小情報員。」

Jason白眼翻到後腦杓去，同時他臉頰浮上微微的粉紅色，他天真的孩子窩在他懷裡呵呵笑，不知人間險惡——不，以他家Fody的智商，男孩絕對知道自己在幹什麼。

男孩透漏給Alpha知道他們曾經討論過他，男孩比他的父親本人還懂得怎麼放線，但他們沒有打算釣任何東西啊……

Slade透過後照鏡看向Omega與孩子，窘迫的Omega偶爾會低下頭親吻男孩的額頭、聞兒子身上的味道，小麻雀也會習慣性地讓自己浸滿父親的味道，時不時就用頸部磨蹭Peter的衣服。

曾經Slade也在他的族群中看過同樣的景象，他願意為他的族群付出一切，當時如此、現在亦如此；Adeline是Beta，Beta沒有Alpha或Omega那麼強烈的、可以在人群中找到彼此的味道，Adeline仍舊吸引他，當時他能感受到家庭的豐富、感動，現在則是……空虛。

以及，欲望。

「送我們到這區就可以了，Wilson先生。」Peter無視兒子掩藏不住的驚訝，繼續說：「您的車前有支 _ **三叉戟**_ ，我不想引來過多的注意。」

Slade忍不住笑了，「這是我最低調的車。」車開到路邊。

「也許Wilson先生認為 _ **天使**_ 也很低調。」男孩按開爸爸屁股旁邊的安全帶，「你有一個嗎？」

「我有三個。」

Peter打開車門，男孩驚訝之餘還不忘碎碎唸，「三個天使跟一個三叉戟是什麼概念，爸？」

Omega只是微笑，似乎沒有被男人（不管有意無意）的炫耀震懾到，或許Wilson先生需要三個天使才能鎮住他的三叉戟，虧心事作多了求神拜佛的概念。

Wilson先生稍微側頭過來，一般來說他不會這麼做，他的右眼被黑色眼罩遮住，即便他轉過來也看不見，他只是想讓男孩知道他有在聽而且聽得很清楚，「是 _ **天使拿三叉戟很迷人**_ 的概念。」

男孩睜大眼睛，拉拉爸爸的衣袖，「他有三台瑪莎拉蒂！」

Peter搖搖頭，彎著嘴角止不住笑意，「請停止炫耀家產，Wilson先生，否則我要連你一起控告！」

「我仍能介紹律師給你。」

「用你的律師打敗我？我不會這麼做。」準備關上車門，低頭對兒子說，「跟Wilson先生道別吧，親愛的。」

「謝謝你送我們回來，Wilson先生。」

「晚安，小小鳥。」

Slade坐在車內，看著Gunn一家走過車側，悠閒地散步在人行道上。

這一區的治安一向不太好，再過去更糟，他明白Peter為何不想太招搖，也明白Omega的暗示；轉動方向盤前的每一刻Slade都在對抗下車陪他們走進街區的渴望……那只是對 _ **族群完整性**_ 的渴望，沒有別的。

Wilson先生的車迴轉後，Jason回頭看了一眼他的後車燈，心裡默默地鬆了一口氣。

時間還很早，按慣例他要煮飯，孩子會在廚房裡陪他、寫作業、聊天，然後他們吃晚飯，直到寶寶睡覺時間到了，他才開始有屬於自己的時間，他想把一本書讀完、或整理他永遠不會發表的文章。

Wilson先生沒有提出晚餐邀約，不管是對他的家庭、或他個人，把人送到附近就離開了，這是…… _ **這是好的**_ 。

Alpha、Omega的演化史上，Omega負責生子、哺乳，Alpha負責播種，如果想與孩子有所聯繫，維持基本的家庭運作則成了Alpha的責任，甚至成為Omega認定Alpha的標準之一，而最容易被看見的方式就是食物了。

一個Alpha主動向Omega提供食物就表示他或她正在釋出好意，他或她希望Omega可以相信Alpha願意扛起安身立命的責任，他們將共建一個族群。

Wilson先生一路上跟他父子倆聊天，在Jason說不想在其他孩子面前抨擊他們的家長時發表了反方向的論調，認為那些孩子的懦弱將會使他們成為家長的刻板，……至始至尾，沒有在傳統的求偶儀式上琢磨，送他們回來，安靜離去。

Jason不敢說自己沒有期待這件事，可能是因為他已經想好很多種拒絕的理由，如果Wilson先生提了，他會說他冰箱裡的食物快過期了，今天就該煮掉，正當且不失禮；Wilson先生沒提出邀請，那就……就很好，表示Wilson先生只是習慣調情，他不用擔心短時間內必須搬第二次家，Fody會氣炸的。

12.

門打開的瞬間男人闖了進去，Jenny Blitz邊翻白眼邊甩上門，「至少打通電話，Slade。」

Slade低聲咆哮，扯下他的領帶，這個動作通常是已經預設對方不介意了，他仍會問：「好或不好？」

Jenny嘆了口氣，將紫色的頭髮勾至耳朵後面，「你有兩個小時。」

Slade脫下外套，直接將人扛到肩膀上，朝女孩的臥室。

Jenny Blitz是他的情婦，之一，有一頭紫色的俏麗短髮跟嗆辣自主的個性，Slade喜歡她愛恨分明，喜歡她精明地利用欲望與權利，所以他通常也很闊氣。

可惜這次來找Jenny並不是因為他很喜歡她，Slade有滿腹的 _ **火**_ 無處發洩，他本來可以回健身房把沙包打爆，可他選擇Jenny，他需要一點非拳頭的發洩方式。

他忘了Jenny的優點之一是她非常聰明。

「唔……」被摔到床上時女孩立刻感覺到背後壓上一個巨大身軀，「你今天很不一樣，怎麼了？」

「別問問題。」Slade脫去她的牛仔褲，頭埋進Jenny的脖子間，嗅著Beta清淡的人工花香。

Jenny的嘴唇摩挲過男人眼尾，她主動脫去上半身的衣物，感受Alpha的控制欲……很不尋常，Slade雖不是個紳士，他們上床的過程總像暴風襲來，這次Alpha居然……有點保留？

——太有趣了！

Jenny彎起嘴角，男人的呼吸聲混濁而壓抑，他確實是來洩欲的——她不是說之前的不是——他表現出一絲絲猶豫與遲疑，以往他們到床上五秒鐘以內就在辦正事了，現在都過了一分鐘，Alpha還在做前戲？

「是……Omega？」她問。

Alpha瞇起眼，「第二次， _ **別問問題**_ 。」

「好吧，反正也不會改變結果……」她解開內衣釦，「既然這可能是你最後一次來找我，那你可以留到早上，水手。」

這可能是Slade第一次萌生聰明女人不可愛的想法。

13.

一個星期過去了，Wintergreen的心情不上不下——Slade的進展太慢了， _ **太慢了**_ 。

第一天他載Peter去接小孩再載他們父子回家，至今沒有更多進展，這說明很多事，他認識的Slade是連人妻（或人夫）都可以吃乾抹淨的，這次有好感卻在慢慢拖，如果不是想跟Peter認真，就是在想 _ **別的東西**_ ……

Wintergreen很擔心會是 _ **別的東西**_ ……

「你沒準備追求他對吧？」

Slade抬頭看自己的多年好友，他不用問都知道Billy口中的『他』是指誰，「我需要的是 _ **孩子**_ ，Billy。」

Wintergreen送他一個白眼，——這下可好，Slade沒直接否定，他連自己想要什麼都不知道，不然就是他在說服自己不需要Omega。

「那麼你該打給Joey。」

「他屬於他母親。」

「他屬於 _ **他自己**_ ，Slade，Joey是成年人了，他自己能決定要不要見你。」

「他過得很好。」

Wintergreen決定不跟他討論前族群的事，「你已經不是那時候的你了，Slade，你現在不做傷天害理的事。」

Slade再次抬頭，Wintergreen改口，「沒那麼傷天害理，現在。」知道前族群的傷痕會永遠留在Slade的心裡面，縱使這個男人從不說出口。

正當Wintergreen還想說些什麼，他的電話響了，走開兩秒又走回來，把電話拿給Slade，「豪山打來的。」那是Slade的秘書，Slade在健身時通常不會帶電話，如果有重要的事就會打給Wintergreen。

Slade接過電話，按下接聽鍵。

『文件已經傳給你了，老闆。』

「好。」掛電話，還給Wintergreen。

老Alpha狐疑地看著他，「兩秒鐘的 _ **重要電話**_ ，什麼文件？」

「你不用知道。」

14.

晚上九點，Jason輕輕帶上Fody房間門，安靜的打掃廚房，再把洗好的衣服拿出來晾，開扇小窗維持室內通風。

十點，他洗好澡，拿出圖書館借的書，打開之前先沈澱自己一下。

Fody在學校的表現很好，雖然他總說他不喜歡上學，現在他有朋友，而且很幸運的不是上次那三個；托Wilson先生的服，那幾個家長後來沒找過麻煩，學校老師也比以往每間學校的更 _ **親切**_ ；能讓兒子減少打架的機會，Jason某方面是挺感謝Wilson先生的，現在他只希望這不會給Fody帶來不好的影響，他的男孩才8歲，現在開始享受權力太早了。

再來，他的工作……他的工作很好，開始有別的Alpha願意接受他的指導，Wilson先生沒來的時間他的業績也不錯，好幾個高價方案都有推薦成功，Alex回來後他應該不用煩惱沒有工作。

然後是Alpha問題……Alpha沒問題，Wilson先生有看懂他的暗示，他短時間內都不需要Alpha，Wilson先生甚至不像其他人一樣問他熱潮該怎麼過，就那麼自然而然地接受他不需要伴侶，只是偶爾他們練到忘記時間，Wilson先生有提議他可以派人接Fody過來，這個Jason也拒絕了。

一切都很好，沒有一件事情脫軌，Jason不禁開始懷疑上帝存在，再讓他這麼安逸下去，他就要忘記江湖險惡了。

沈澱完，Jason張開眼睛，偶爾喜歡這個世界的感覺還不錯，他打開書本，從昨晚放一張紙當書籤的位置繼續看下去。

叩叩——

Jason抬起頭，看一眼鬧鐘——這是他家唯一的時鐘——十點半。

叩叩——

Jason警惕性地抓了一把菜刀——他家最強也最弱的武器——來到門口，他是一個單獨帶孩子的Omega，淪為被搶劫的對象時有所聞，尤其這大半夜的，誰 _ **他媽**_ 會在這時候敲響他的門？

「誰在外面？」

「是我，Slade Wilson，很抱歉這麼晚打擾你，我有些事想跟你談談，如果可以的話，請開門。」

聽見是熟人的名字沒讓Jason放鬆下來，在這個他孩子都睡了的時間，Wilson先生來這裡做什麼？……而且他沒跟老闆以外的人說過自己的地址，那天他也確定Wilson先生沒有跟上來。

Jason沒有解開門鍊，他打開一個小縫，外頭真的是他的客戶Slade Wilson。

「呃，Wilson先生，這麼晚了有什麼事嗎？」

昏暗的樓梯燈底下，Wilson先生的獨眼眼罩看起來特別駭人，「晚上好，Gunn。」跟平常一樣的口吻，沒有要求Jason一定要把門打到全開。

Jason發現自己菜刀握得很緊，但他心裡在嘶吼，所有社會新聞都在告訴他一個Omega不該在半夜迎接一名沒有心意的Alpha，他一點也不想看見眼前的景象，他一點也不想要發生在自己身上時，對方是Wilson先生……

「我想跟你談筆生意，Gunn。」

「？」Jason吐出一口氣，「如你所見，我是個無名小卒，我不知道我能幫你什麼。」

「你太小看自己了，你是一個Omega。」

Jason錯愕，「那又怎樣？」

「無名小卒，是的，這也是我找上你的原因。——我需要一個孩子。」

Jason倒吸一口氣，他用最快的時間在腦中跑了一遍離開這裡的最佳路線。

「我不會強迫你，Gunn，我說過，這是一筆 _ **生意**_ 。」Wilson先生舉起一份文件。

「你貼張誠徵子宮的告示，就會有一群Omega願意為你生孩子！」

「冷靜點，孩子。我不會說你的說法是錯的。」

Jason露出牙齒，很顯然已經被冒犯到了。

「你可以聽聽我的條件再做決定，我說過我不會強迫你。」

「我 _ **不會**_ 幫你生孩子，Wilson。」

沒有敬稱，Slade想自己已經惹火對方，「在你的自尊跟 _ **孩子**_ 之間，你能做出好的決定。」

Jason瞠大眼睛，在他面前的就是一個自以為是的Alpha，居然還恬不知恥地用他的孩子要脅他！他怎麼會覺得Wilson先生是個得體的Alpha？

「滾開！」砰一聲關上門。

Slade的臉上沒有任何反應，直視著門板，拿出他的名片，輕輕從門縫底下塞進去，「希望你能改變主意。」

「 _ **滾！**_ 」

太蠢了……

Omega滑落至門邊，滿腔的惱怒、羞愧，他有那麼一刻以為這個城市的Alpha們不太糟，有那麼一刻他以為Wilson先生可能是他們之間最好的……

沒想到那個人對他殷勤只是在觀察他有多窮，對他有風度只是在妄想他身為Omega的功能……

太蠢了……Jason Todd……

他放開菜刀，止不住顫抖地抱住頭，過這麼多年你看男人的眼光還是那麼差……

「爸？」

聽見聲音的Jason放開手，Fody站在一邊擔憂地看著他。

Jason立刻故作鎮定，起身走向穿著明天上學要穿的服裝睡覺的兒子，「嗨，寶貝，我吵到你了嗎？」

「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事，」Jason彎身將Fody抱進懷中，「什麼事都沒有。」

「是你的祕密嗎？」

「不是，那是……」是什麼？是一個Alpha不只想睡他、還想向他推銷？而且那男人是男孩崇拜的Slade Wilson？

「我們又要搬家了？」男孩弱弱的問。

「不……你不用離開你現在的學校，我們不必做太大更動，可能換個街區。」走進男孩的房間，Jason輕輕將他放到床上，「睡吧，什麼都不要想，明天我會叫你起床，陪你去上學、陪你下課，跟平常一樣。」

男孩點頭，「好。」

Jason低下頭，深深地在男孩額頭上留下一個吻，「我愛你，寶貝。」

是的，就是這樣，上帝不會忘記提醒他人間險惡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny Blitz：《閃點：喪鐘與劫掠者的詛咒》裡頭Slade的年輕小女友，閃點裡頭喪鐘是海盜船船長，Jenny曾稱呼他『水手』  
> 豪山：我找不到他的本名，喪鐘Rebirth #特刊 有出現過


	5. 五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃……

五

15.

接獲到離職信的Wintergreen傻到說不出話來，他從沒看過這個Omega臉上出現冷漠與抗拒。

Peter工作的期間非常盡責，他也接受Slade以外的人的工作，有時候會跟其他教練練習。Peter得到大部分人的尊重，這種尊重跟他的客戶是Slade無關，跟他不只一次將Slade摔在地墊上有關。

Omega用堅強的背影跟精湛的格鬥技巧打破大多人性別刻板印象，Wintergreen有聽到不少員工私底下偷偷認為在工作中發光發熱的Peter是個迷人的Omega。

一個在工作場合受到肯定的人為什麼會突然決定離職？

——噢不，Wintergreen想到Slade那沒開發的大腦跟病入膏肓的愚蠢家庭觀念——這傢伙不會真的蠢到去做傻事吧？

「Slade做了什麼？」

Jason皺眉，他的老闆兼Wilson好友第一個想到的就是『Slade做了什麼？』，那表示那個Alpha是個連他好友都承認的混蛋。

「你可以自己問他，老闆，我今天就要拿到我前十天工作的薪水。」

見優秀的員工心意已決，Wintergreen一個頭兩個大，「那當然沒問題，Peter，我接受你的離職申請，現在就可以算給你……但你至少告訴我發生什麼事，好嗎？」

Peter深吸一口氣，他的吐息在顫抖。Wintergreen不意外自己會被歸類到品行不良的Alpha中，畢竟他有很大機率會站在Slade這邊，而這種情況會給Omega造成第二次傷害，——他是把Peter介紹給Slade的人，他絕對有責任處理好這件事。

「我向你保證我不偏袒也不護航。」

「……」Peter的喉結在抖動。

看出端倪的老Alpha頹廢地往後坐，不是他想幫Slade說話，Slade雖然是個公認的混蛋，也幹過不少壞事，但有些事情是他們無論如何都不會做的，他真的打從心底認為Slade不可能是……強姦預備犯。

現在這個事情發生了，Wintergreen無限悔恨，他不會坐視不管，「上帝，我沒想到他是這樣的人……」

Peter冷冷地回應，「他當然不會跟你炫耀這種事。」

「是的……我很遺憾它發生了，你一定很害怕，這不是你的錯，Gunn，我可以幫你報警，我會盡一切彌補你受到的傷害……」

「……」Jason眨一下眼，跟 _ **報警**_ 什麼關係？……一個Alpha大半夜跑來他家門口當然很嚇人沒錯，平心而論Wilson沒有強行進入，除了他心裡很難受、不想跟那種人以及那種人的朋友一起工作之外，沒有其他人受到傷害，「你在說什麼？Wintergreen先生？」

「我知道很難以啟齒，Slade是個有權有勢的人，他掌握舊金山的一切資源，但不要擔心，好嗎？我可以為你討回公道……呃，Fody還好嗎？他有沒有受到驚嚇？」

Peter張著嘴巴差點說不出話來，「我想你誤會了……」

「什麼？」

「……」

「……」Wintergreen皺眉，思考好一會兒，「Slade……沒有侵犯你？」

「 _ **沒有！**_ 」反射性地吼出來。

「那他做了什麼？」

「——他、他要出錢讓我幫他生孩子……」

本來真的準備放鬆下來的Wintergreen睜大眼睛跟嘴巴，頓時五雷轟頂，他站起來，在辦公室裡來回踱步，——他沒誤會Slade，Slade不是強姦犯，壞消息是——

好一段時間後，老Alpha總算嘶吼出一句低沈的：「 _ **FUCK**_ _ **！**_ 」

16.

「 _ **不！你是個白痴**_ _ **Slade Wilson**_ _ **！！**_ 」

Jason能稍微聽到老Alpha在另一個房間對電話嘶吼的聲音，剛剛Wintergreen認真向他道歉了，Jason很意外他的老闆道歉，跟老Alpha又有什麼關係？

Wintergreen坦承自己確實抱著介紹媳婦的心情把他分配給Slade Wilson，只因為他來面試前幾天Slade提到他準備找一個代理孕母再獨自撫養下一代，但老闆目的真的． _ **不是**_ ．要Slade跟Omega交易！

了解事情始末Jason有稍微冷靜一點，完全照著上帝給他的劇本在走，原來不是他可以嘗試放鬆，而是悲劇正在醞釀。

舊金山有合法代孕，Slade Wilson完全沒有理由找他。

現在他不在乎Wintergreen是否幫他討回公道，他不想在這地方繼續待下去，其中一個原因是Wilson先生仍是這區最招搖的Alpha，Jason不想讓事情大到自己必須再搬家的地步。

旁邊的房間安靜好一陣子，Jason的心情越發不安，各種層面來說Wintergreen跟Wilson是站同陣線的，Wintergreen沒有義務幫他，即使Wintergreen看起來很愧疚，他現在只想趕快拿到他的薪水然後走人，他必須找到下一份工作，不能在這邊浪費時間。

「嘿，」Wintergreen回來了，「這件事你沒有任何過錯，好嗎？你不需要離開工作。」

「我只要拿到我的薪水，Wintergreen先生。」

「我能讓Slade離這裡遠一點。」

「謝謝你，先生，我很感謝你前幾天的照顧，我……我已經決定了。」

「我有另一間公司，離Fody學校比較近，你去接他也比較方便。」

「Wintergreen先生，」聽見這個開頭Wintergreen就涼了，「請給我我的薪水。」

Wintergreen點點頭，繞回那間咆哮用的房間，過一會兒拿來一個信封袋，「還有什麼我可以為你做的嗎？」

Jason只是搖頭，太艱難了，法律管不到道德倫理的觀念落差，自己離得遠遠的就夠了。

「好吧，我會為你揍他。」

Jason感到欣慰，這是真的，自從Wilson昨晚找到他，他並不特別相信Wintergreen，就算是做做樣子也好，這個男人至少沒讓他感到不舒服……除了擅自幫他配對這點。

「謝謝，我該走了。」將信封袋收進背包，正要離開的時候，辦公室門無預警地打開。

高大的影子壓進來，Slade Wilson穿著西裝，如此不休閒的模樣讓Jason想起上次三叉戟車內的和諧，跟昨晚的唐突。

「你——」Wintergreen開口。

Jason沒等他說完，握緊拳頭就朝比自己高的Alpha臉上灌下去！

17.

布做的沙包不會痛，也不會死。

Wintergreen冷冷地站在那看Slade打爆十幾個他的公司資產，這麼簡單的事兒是怎麼走到如今田地的？原本不是很簡單的Alpha歡Omega愛嗎？

喔，他忘了，主角是那邊那個人。

「我要幫你預約心理醫生。」

Slade架式十足地打在沙包上，「別傻了，Billy。」

Wintergreen垮下肩膀，「我寧可你找真的代孕。」

意外的是Slade沒有把事情怪在他多年好友頭上（他當然沒有資格），反倒是說：「代孕沒妨礙到你。」

老Alpha翻了一個白眼，專注打沙包的Slade不會看見。

——反對代腹生子的人居然寧可好友找代孕也不要Slade找上Peter？對不認識的人他同情心去哪了？意識到自己的偏頗，Wintergreen選擇不回話。

Billy反對借腹生子，Slade不是，世間所有職業或買賣的形成都有其原因，運行上各有不同風險，只要有人願意做，那就是可行的，別人的道德枷鎖不足以阻止他。

Wintergreen希望想要重建族群的Slade有一個完整的家庭，他有能力擁有一個完整的家庭（只要他不像個王八蛋），這無形中違背了Slade的意願。

為什麼Slade不要一個願意跟他一起養大孩子的伴侶？Wintergreen再清楚不過了，Slade的對外人設是個退休軍人，然而有很長一段時間他做的事情跟保家衛國無關，這段過去造就太多悲劇，原本作為保護者的Alpha在一夕之間失去一切。

Adeline帶著Joey離開後，Slade才決定從他的地下事業中退休，但他至今都沒有成為一個適合家庭的Alpha；他選擇情婦而非伴侶，情婦們不會因為他是一個顧家、不外遇的新好男人而跟他在一起，情婦們接受他提供 _ **愛**_ 以外的一切需求，不需要他負責，她們驕傲自信、過得很好，而且，早就知道他是個混球，因此絕不會有帶著孩子離開他卻無能為力的狀況發生。

Peter是個完美的Omega，正是完美使Slade卻步，折衷考慮後他反而只要孩子…… _ **多麼愚蠢！**_

Wintergreen撿起另一副拳擊手套，對好友的行徑有諸多不滿，他翻進另一個擂台，「上來，混蛋，我要 _ **踢你屁股**_ 。」

Slade停下動作，「別找死，Williem。」

「誰死還不曉得呢，膽小鬼。」

18.

三天內找不到穩定工作是很大的警訊，Jason失落走出面試公司。

——不，嚴格說起來，他剛從第七小隊健身房離職的那天下午，他在附近的工程建地差點得到一份工作，Jason是身心健全體力很好的男性，要找到一份體力活並不難。

工地的Beta居多，他們聞不到他的味道，如果他沒刻意提起，他們就不會發現他是Omega。

Jason沒有特地用性種比例來挑選工作，畢竟他很需要錢，性種比例不是重點。

工地的工頭是個跟Wintergreen年紀差不多的禿頭Alpha，面試前十分鐘都還不錯，Jason覺得新工作有望，十分鐘一過，工頭便直接了當地要他在桌子上彎腰，並說了句：『我沒操過你這樣的Omega。』

如此大的反差震懾了Jason的三觀，好險工地通常很吵，沒人發現他憤而離開之前揍斷Alpha的牙齒。

接下來的面試全都碰壁，原因很多，他是單親爸爸，他時間一到就必須去接孩子下課，生活上為了孩子而產生的不定因素太多；再來，他是一個Omega，他每兩個月一次、一次三天的發情期都無法工作，沒有太多工作願意錄取一個隨時可能會離開工作崗位、有風險的人。

除非有其他……像工地工頭那種目的。……或像Wilson那樣的目的。

Jason心灰意冷，Wintergreen本想給他包含Wilson陪練工資在內的整整一個月薪水，Jason退掉Wilson原本願意提供的部份——那是很大一筆錢——只拿他的底薪。

昨天房東上門追討房租，他只能先把積欠的房租繳出去，現在再省吃儉用也很難撐過這個禮拜。

——他是否太魯莽了？就算他經得起餓，他也不該連累Fody？

——Wintergreen都分開他與Wilson了，他是否應該在第七小隊待到找到下一份工作再走？

——他是否把自尊看得太重要了？

Jason搓搓手臂，憂鬱的情緒全寫在臉上，他深呼吸幾口、再慢慢吐掉，回想以前為Fody做的各種妥協，待在一個混蛋Alpha旁邊工作不是最糟糕的事，他最不能接受的是Wilson讓他感到安逸、讓Fody崇拜竟只是為了他骯髒的目的。

——原來他對Wilson有期待嗎？

即使並不認為自己會再找一個Alpha，他仍期待Wilson是個符合他期望的好人嗎……？

距離下課還有五分鐘，公車已經有一分鐘停止不前，公車距離學校門口只剩幾公尺，此時的他不緊張，他反而想 _ **準時**_ 一點到，他不想在等待的時間內遇到Fody的同學家長……他們至今以為他是Wilson的工作夥伴或情人之一，甚至不曉得他已經離開原本的工作了。

——不，其實根本沒人認為他是Wilson的 _ **工作夥伴**_ ，工作夥伴是他安慰自己用的。

突然公車後方出現警車跟救護車的聲音，大部份車都讓道讓救護車先過，Jason這才發現車道最前面有交通管制，好幾輛警車包圍了Fody的學校……

周圍突然喧嘩起來，有手機的人開始在查發生什麼事，包含司機在內。

「學校怎麼了？」Jason吞了口口水，緊張的情緒突然湧上來。

司機面有難色，「該死！有人在校園裡開槍！」

19.

Slade是個作息很亂的夜貓子，他通常會在10點到12點間起床，在員工都準備吃午餐或者已經在吃午餐的時間走進公司，把員工們嚇到腸胃不適。

他的工作很簡單，開會、查詢進度、見生意夥伴，確定事情都在軌道上他就會離開公司，享樂、運動、花錢，然後習慣在員工們都下班才開始看需要簽署的文件，有時候會工作到半夜。

錄取Peter後，他進公司的時間變得固定，下午回到公司都是員工準備下班的時間，理論上能再開一次會。

——誰叫他能決定每個員工的價碼，每個來不及打卡下班的員工都有不健康的腸胃。

自從Peter Gunn離開健身房，至今三天，Slade還沒有找到合適的臨時陪練，那些自認為可以幫到他的人，最後都在他的氣燄底下退縮。

僅僅一天，龍蛇混雜的氣味掩蓋健身房裡原本存在的Omega氣息，Slade要Billy別再幫他找陪練，Alex就要回來了……嗯，超過半個月。

_**可惡**_ 。

Slade不自覺放出他的訊息素，報告到一半的下屬停下簡報，同樣是Alpha的下屬們不禁小心翼翼，畢竟在這裡，Slade Wilson是他們的首領。

「不用在意，繼續。」

簡報人員頷首，準備繼續說下去時，會議室的門被敲響。

「Wilson先生，有你的電話。」Slade的秘書Hosun拿著電話。

「我在開會。」

年輕的Beta咬咬唇，握著電話走來老闆身邊，Slade允許他這麼做，前提是這是很重要的電話。

「是Peter Gunn。」Hosun在Slade的邊輕聲說。

Slade拿過電話，「會議結束。」

沒等人完全離開，首領Alpha直接接通來自Peter Gunn的電話。

「這裡是Slade Wilson，我能否期待你主動聯絡是要給我一個Yes？」

『 _ **YES**_ _ **！**_ 』Peter沙啞的聲音伴隨著沙啞，『 _ **YES**_ _ **！**_ 我急著用錢……Wilson……』

Slade想也不想，「把你的帳戶給我。」

『我……我沒有帳戶……』顫抖、擤鼻涕，Omega很害怕。

「具體告訴我你在哪。」

『萊爾諾醫院，一樓電話亭……急診室旁邊……』

「好，等我一下。」

『 _ **不！**_ 別掛電話！』

Slade沒掛，他有自己的手機，他立刻播給萊爾諾醫院的院長。

Omega的聲音聽起來如此無助……以Slade對Peter的了解，Omega不會自己跟他要錢，他唯一的軟肋是他的兒子Fody，若不是Fody出了什麼事，Peter絕對不會打這個電話。

20.

Jason拿開電話發抖，他不敢想像Wilson若掛掉電話他需要等待多久，如果Wilson決定報復他，這將是得不到結果的等待，他需要知道Wilson在做什麼，他需要知道一切都好。

他撥打電話的時候期望Alpha能嘲笑他，這樣他還能應付，還能告訴自己別怕，這是為了寶寶，Slade Wilson什麼都沒問就幫他聯絡醫院院長的感覺太糟糕了，Jason不敢去細想男人還要他做其他的事。

Wilson在電話另一邊的聲音清晰可見，Alpha聯絡到醫院的院長，Jason聽他的聲音每一秒都是煎熬，但只要能解決寶寶的開刀問題，Wilson提出再荒謬的條件他都能答應。

現實層面幾乎要擊潰他，Jason在現有資源下用最極簡的方法做到寶寶吃飽穿暖——雖然不理想，他盡力了——就是怕孩子感冒生病，他們沒有本錢生病，怎知即時他努力做得面面俱到，也防範不了有人持槍闖進校園。

他們沒有保險，Fody只是個孩子，Jason希望他能嘗到人生美滿、過得比爸爸還要幸福快樂，而不是肚子穿一個洞、被抬進救護車。

打給Slade Wilson不是最艱難的決定，他只想要他的寶寶健康長大。

『完成了。』隨著男人的話語落下，Jason看見櫃台的護士在向他招手。

「謝謝你。」Jason壓抑著情緒掛掉電話，他想大叫，擦掉眼眶的溼潤，往醫院的櫃檯衝過去。


	6. 六

六

21.

Omega在那裡，縮在長椅上止不住發抖，Peter是無信仰者，此時握著雙拳抵住額頭，閉著雙眼口中唸唸有詞；時不時站起來，握著雙手在手術房外來回踱步，血脈分離的惶恐寫在臉上。

悲傷味道無止盡擴散，Peter感染了周圍的Alpha，包括Slade在內每個Alpha毛細孔都在騷動，Slade想保持自己的鐵石心腸，他一直都是這麼過來的。

然而他踏出步伐。

僅僅一步。

（ _ **Adeline**_ _ **朝他開槍沒直接打中，反彈打中他的右眼，那是他最後一次用健全的兩顆眼睛看他的家人。**_

 _ **她帶走了**_ _ **Joey**_ _ **，**_ _ **他甚至無法挽回**_ _ **。**_ ）

不要動搖。

他告訴自己。

不要動搖，你想要的 _ **不是**_ 伴侶。

22.

心跳的聲音很穩定，Fody在病床上沉沉睡著，Jason緊握他的手，他的心跳不穩定。

醫生說手術很成功，接下來需要住院一陣子，Jason捨不得離開男孩身邊，他想時時刻刻都能感受到Fody正在呼吸、保持體溫、沒有離開他。

半夜，男孩的手指動了動，趴在床旁的Jason差點跳起來，只見他的男孩皺皺眉頭，不一會兒男孩張開眼睛，Jason真的落淚了。

「嘿，親愛的……」

「……爸？」

「我在這裡，你覺得怎麼樣？痛不痛？……有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

「不痛……」Fody無力地說著，「你在哭嗎？爸？」

「是的。」Jason低下頭，一個吻停在男孩額上好久好久，Jason將Fody的手壓在臉頰邊，十幾個小時以來的情緒在男孩睜開眼睛的霎那崩解，「我害怕失去你……」

「我沒有看過你哭……」

「我很抱歉……」

「不是你射傷我，爸……」男孩天真地回答。

Jason搖頭，他第一次比平時更晚的時間去學校就發生了槍擊事件，他還在公車上竊喜躲過跟其他家長接觸的時間，如果他像平常一樣趕著過去，或許他能阻止、或許他能保護他的孩子。

醫生在一分鐘內進來，護理師在一旁安撫Jason而非他的孩子，就目前情況看來，Omega的情緒起伏比床上的寶寶還大。

即使醫生能跟Fody開玩笑、誇讚他很勇敢，Jason仍不敢錯過醫生每個注意事項與聲調，他必須真的確定Fody很好，他必須確認他的寶寶不會離開他。

「不要擔心，Gunn先生，你該休息一下。」現在是大半夜，每隔一段時間會進來檢查的夜班護理師跟他說過Omega一直坐在兒子身邊沒闔眼，偷偷小睡一下都沒有，Gunn的精神焦躁醫生一進來就能聞到。

「喔，對了，」醫生從懷裡拿出一部手機，「這個是Wilson先生給你的。」

Jason接過手機，知道這代表什麼意思，他不想想得太細，所以只是點點頭。醫生走後他同意在Fody床旁趴著，男孩沒有醒很常時間，最終還是敵不過睡意睡著了。

Fody的醫療不用擔心，但是……Jason睡不好，他想知道有多少媒體拍到Fody跟Peter Gunn一起上了救護車……

不能有任何人知道他在這裡，或許他該立刻聯絡Wilson先生，Jason會遵守諾言，或許Wilson願意再幫他一次，他……他可以被Roman發現無所謂，Fody不行。

Jason永遠無法忘記Roman對他做的事，Roman會利用一切鞏固他的地位、及得到他想要的東西，Jason跟Fody百分百會變成牽制彼此的人質。

「Wilson。」他撥通手機裡唯一一個被紀錄的電話。

『我很意外你這麼快就打來了。』

「我……」不要怕，你都已經有求於他了，再多一件也值得，「我想請你幫個忙。」

電話另一頭一陣沉默，約莫五秒鐘，Wilson說：『媒體還是學校？』

「……」Jason的背脊發涼，「都有。」

『我會搞定。』

「謝謝你。」

就在Jason準備掛電話的瞬間，Wilson立刻說了句：『慢著。』

「……我還在。」

Jason的心臟噗通跳著，用力安撫自己， _ **別怕**_ ，即使他要求別的，別怕，你能承受。

這次Wilson停頓超過五秒鐘，他停越久，Jason的呼吸就越急促。

『我能等你準備好，Gunn。』Jason聽見自己抽氣，『醫院會顧好你的寶寶，這時間你該睡了。』

Jason幾乎聽不見自己的聲音，「……什麼？」

『晚安。』嘟嘟。

通話結束過了許久Jason仍在發愣，……什麼？

Wilson沒跟他要求別的？Alpha有權要更多。

23.

隔天早上，有人為他們準備了早餐，焦躁的Omega感到惶恐——約莫38歲的Beta女性敲了敲他們的門，向Omega自我介紹，她叫Alice Briggs，她會24小時照顧男孩生活起居、健康護理、準備他們的食物直到他出院，她有合法的執照。

Jason擔憂的不是執照是否合法，而是 _ **她的存在**_ 。

「Briggs？」這個姓氏好像哪裡聽過……

「是的，我有個雙胞胎哥哥Alex Briggs，他是Wilson先生的陪練，目前請假中。」

「他……我是說Wilson，」聽見Alpha的名字，Jason諸多防備，「他請妳來……監視我們？」

「不，Wilson先生沒有要求我提供你們的訊息給他，他只要求我照顧好你與你的寶寶。」Alice的聲音非常溫柔，她的眼神舉止也是，即使是如此Jason也不會對她放低戒心。

「我不需要妳的照顧。」

「別擔心，Gunn先生，如果你不放心我接近你的寶寶，我能做輕鬆的輔助工作就好，反正Wilson先生給我的薪水是一樣的。」

「他付薪水給妳？」

「是的，我不是他的員工，他是我跟我哥哥的客戶，謹此而已。」

Jason咬唇，看看裡頭沐浴在陽光中打瞌睡的男孩，「進來吧。」

直到早晨新聞結束為止，Jason都沒看到自己跟Fody的臉或名字出現在電視上；讓Fody接受手術、住院、請個萬能的24小時看護需要 _ **很多很多**_ 的錢，更別算處理媒體的費用了……

而且若不是因為看護走進來，Jason根本沒意識到旁邊那張是他的床，這是一間很舒適的單人病房，位於高樓層，有單獨的衛浴跟洗手間，除了主病床外額外有兩張床給照看的家屬跟看護，甚至有廚房跟簡單的客廳，比他租下的房子還要舒適；牆面與地面是溫柔的木製材質，外面有個放上優雅植栽的小陽台跟休閒的桌椅。

昨晚擔心受怕，他真的沒去注意周圍長什麼樣子，即使是今天早上，他仍在煩惱生計問題，接下來他還要煩惱Wilson問題。

——Wilson只說他要一個孩子， _ **一個**_ 而已，這些花費已經超過一個合法代孕生一個小孩的費用……

Jason向男孩介紹了Alice，Beta如沐春風般的柔軟氣質一下就擄獲了Fody。

「所以妳會……陪伴我爸？」

「主要是你，男孩，我會在你爸爸同意的範圍內照顧你。」

男孩半睡半醒間的灰綠色眼睛亮了起來，馬上轉向一旁要笑不笑、鐵著張臉的父親，「爸……你去賣 _ **腎**_ 了嗎？」

「如果我有，我會知道的。」

Alice的能力比Jason想像中的好，生活方面，她會做料理、甜點、她幫忙打掃環境、理解Fody的需求跟喜好、跟他一起看電視、看書、玩遊戲；醫療方面，她像個專屬護理師，換紗布、清潔傷口、注意每個數據的細節、Fody身體的任何變化，能與醫生討論Jason根本聽不懂的術語再用簡單的方式解釋給他聽，下一步要用什麼治療、什麼藥，她都做得面面俱到。

而且，非常和藹可親。

僅僅兩天，Jason就想不到要用哪種理由防備她，她雖是以男孩為主，但若沒有Omega同意，她也不會太吸引Fody的注意力，拿捏好距離不搶走男孩父親的存在感……即使她辦得到。

他們不會在Fody面前看校園槍擊案的相關報導，私底下、男孩睡著了，Alice才會跟Jason待在簡易客廳討論。

受傷人數超過十人，包括六名未成年人在內，不計入Fody。

每一個受害者家庭的眼淚Jason都能感同身受，他難以堅強地在電視前面超過一分鐘，最後痛苦地回到Fody身邊握住他的手，確認男孩只是睡著而且會慢慢好起來。

Alice會在他回來後整理報導重點、犯人、司法、跟受害者家屬。

「我們能看出犯人有致人於死的意圖，但他……有精神疾病，仍在治療中，而且，很諷刺的是， _ **沒有人死**_ ，法官看到的東西跟我們看到的不一樣，犯人逃過司法制裁——我指的是死刑或無期徒刑——的可能性非常高。」Alice邊說，Jason的臉越難看，「你有預期加入受害者的訴訟團隊嗎？」

Jason咬牙， _ **他想**_ ，他非常想，他恨不得兇手碎屍萬段！

但是他不能——

他不能暴露在大眾目光之下、不能上法院、不能為Fody討回公道！如果他同意了，Roman瞬間就能找到他，…… _ **Roman**_ _ **會帶走**_ _ **Fody**_ _ **！不管**_ _ **Fody**_ _ **是不是他的孩子！**_

「不……」Jason微微顫抖，他的名字跟證件甚至都不是真的……當他要求Wilson先生處理媒體的時候，他就已經放棄自己跟Fody的權益了……

24.

後來，他還是習慣了Alice，先不說Jason是否相信Alice會不會聯合Wilson算計他，他要為Alpha誕下一個子嗣將成為確切的事實。

Wilson已經為這場交易付出許多，Jason也得到最好的結果——他要他的孩子好好活著——他沒有理由要Wilson再付出什麼，接下來他仍得為出院後的生活做打算。

Alice有勸他再休息一陣子，Fody已經快可以吃固體食物了，他們之後可以一起做孩子喜歡的甜點，偶爾不要為生活煩惱，畢竟在這裡的一切都有Wilson買單，痊癒了也繼續住吧，住到Alpha破產都別心痛。

——不，Jason很不願意這麼想，如果Wilson破產，他會心疼他生給Wilson的孩子。

——破產的Alpha該怎麼帶孩子呢……他寧可Wilson有很多很多的破錢。

Alice似乎不曉得Jason跟Wilson之間的交易關係，她以為他是Alpha的情人之一，所以Jason也釋懷了，能給孩子多少就給多少。

Alice出現的那天有提到，Wilson對學校做了些聽起來有點可笑的事（Jason都不知道自己怎還能笑出來），他們將來得統一口徑：Omega對學校產生精神恐懼，不敢讓孩子上學。

——單身Omega獨生子所讀的學校發生重大新聞案件，Omega擔心受怕到需要仰賴精神醫生的狀況時有所聞。

——聽起來像歧視，不過Jason不會被發現是校園槍擊案件的受害家屬之一，不會被迫讓Roman知道他還好好活著，權衡之下是相對有利的。

至於要怎麼做……Alpha向學校表示他會解決男孩在家讀書的問題，校長可能仍以為他是Peter Gunn的男朋友就沒問太多了；Alice也很努力在幫Jason塑造焦慮Omega形象，完美扮演Omega跟學校間的橋樑，她甚至有資格說她是Fody的家庭教師，她還真的有家庭教師執照。

在此之前，Jason以為Wilson的影響力不足以撼動社會，他以為Alpha頂多是個事業做很大的有錢人，事實證明他錯了，從Alpha能讓醫院院長立刻調用一間病房給他就明白了……

最不穩定的第一個禮拜結束，Fody已經比最初的時候清醒許多，他現在能吃東西、恢復孩子的中氣十足，並破天荒地說他想去學校。

「這要改變我對住院的看法了，」Omega揉揉男孩的腦袋，「你知道我有多想念你每天早上的厭世發言嗎？」

男孩張大眼睛，「這沒改變我對住院的看法，爸我真的快發霉了……」

「我知道，寶貝，你的傷口正在癒合，它是很大的傷口，如果我們沒忍住，你將花更多的時間待在醫院裡面，你喜歡醫院嗎？」

「……不喜歡。」

「好的，那我們一起忍耐好嗎？」

「好……」

Jason靠過去，吻了男孩的額頭，「我愛你。」

「我也愛你，爸。」

第二個禮拜，Jason總算找到工作，在圖書館做一個安安靜靜不招搖的圖書館員，圖書館員的收入不多，但看來Fody出院前的所有花費都有人買單，圖書館員的薪水他能全部存下來，Fody出院後他們也不會太緊迫。

Jason現在幾乎住在醫院，他一下班就往醫院跑，Alice會告訴他所有要注意的事項、Fody的復原狀況、以及男孩有多想念他的爸爸。聽到這些Jason心想一切都值得，即使有時候下班回來只能看到男孩沉沉的睡臉。

Jason真的很感謝Fody的樂觀與活潑，他比作為父親的他更堅強地面對一切，無所畏懼，若不是這樣，Omega應該早就崩潰了……

子彈貫穿了男孩，他會留下兩條疤痕，分別是小腹左側與後腰右側。

Jason希望這條疤痕不要存在，疤痕不該跟著孩子一輩子，然而男孩的想法跟他完全不一樣。

「太酷了！」

「一點也不，你差點死了。」

「但我還活著！」男孩就要舉手歡呼了，Jason開心不起來，甚至無法想像Fody有沒有死亡的概念。

最殘忍的他是換位思考後，也認為自己身上出現疤痕很酷，槍傷的疤何其榮耀，這意味著自己是浩劫重生的人，聽上去太神祕太帥氣——但他不是當事人，他是當事人的爸爸，他只會留下心理陰影而已。

第四個禮拜結束，理論上Fody即將出院，實際上，不管是Jason還是Alice都希望男孩再待在醫院裡直到拆線。Alice認為這年紀的孩子很容易因為活潑好動扯壞傷口，這是其中一個原因，另一個則是……Jason還沒有準備要Fody對同學說謊。

「為什麼你不開心？爸？」男孩蹭蹭他的脖子。

「因為我企圖讓你做你不該做的事。」Jason抱著男孩在病房中來回走動。

「像是什麼？」

「我不希望你對學校同學提起你住院的事，我希望你對同學、老師說你父親認為學校很危險，不讓你上學。」

「為什麼？」男孩瞪大眼睛，Fody吞下他想炫耀疤痕的願望，想起他第一次見到爸爸哭、想起以往每一次搬家，才知道原來他們已經在再次搬家的邊緣打轉……

爸爸眼裡出現迷離的失落，「祕密。」

『祕密』，Fody已經聽習慣這個詞了，他的父親有很多祕密。

很多時候，他的父親都願意給他一個答案，為什麼不能淋雨？為什麼要吃熟的食物？為什麼要洗澡才能睡覺？為什麼我要刷牙？……

只有少數時候，他的父親會用『祕密』概括一切，為什麼我們要搬家？為什麼你一直換名字？為什麼我不能跟我的好朋友道別？……為什麼？爸？

Fody足夠聰明分辨老爸說的『祕密』可否詢問，這次，是屬於沒有答案的為什麼。

「好吧……」小小的腦袋擱置到爸爸肩膀上。

Jason反而有點意外，「你不問是什麼祕密？」

「你還不能跟我說的那個。」

Jason愣了會兒，摟緊他，「我希望我再也不讓你受苦。」

「我很好，爸」，Fody環住父親的脖子，蹭他脖子上的味道，他希望他父親再也不要害怕，「我很好。」

第五個禮拜，Fody的恢復狀況良好，越是看著他健康快樂，Jason就越堅定。

Wilson沒有打電話給他，已經過一個月了，Alpha至今都沒有來索要他的報酬，Jason想不通為什麼。……Alpha說會等他準備好，那是可信的嗎？

無論是否可信，Jason很明白，Wilson能給他一切，就能全部收回去。

第六個禮拜結束，Slade選擇在Jason的上班時間打電話過來，看見他的名字出現在螢幕上，Jason突然很慶幸Alpha前幾個星期都無消無息，他沒有多餘的心力懷孕，以及做懷孕要做的事……

有研究指出，Omega在壓力很大的狀況下，懷孕的機率會大大降低，Jason希望他一次就能懷上Slade Wilson的孩子，現在他已經準備好了。

「喂。」他接起電話。

『嗨，Gunn，這裡是Slade Wilson。』

「我知道。」

『如果你準備好，我們可以開始談合約內容了。』

「……」Jason看了下時鐘，「我20分鐘後開始休息一個小時。」

『很高興聽到你這麼說，我將在格利斯餐廳見你？』

「到時候見。」


	7. 七

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Willies Todd是Omega提及，Catherine Todd是Beta。  
> 2\. 這章有提及一些……我不願意公開警告的內容，請斟酌閱讀。

七

25.

Slade仍記得Omega低啞的聲音，哽在喉嚨裡的啜泣，還有他在手術房外頭每一個顫抖的步伐。

撇去上回看到的形象，撕心裂肺的情緒，Peter用堅定而俐落的眼神再次出現於他面前……甚至，帶點殺氣。

Jason沒有忘記自己最後一次跟Wilson的面對面，他揍了Wilson一拳，再往前推一次見面，他對Alpha咆哮要他滾出去。

Wilson站在明媚的窗邊，他穿著西裝，剪裁合身的黑色布料穿在他身上看起來格外適合，Wilson一隻手插在褲子口袋裡，西裝衣擺壓出僵硬的彎摺，手腕上有個橘色深藍色參半的錶。

他是用很正式的名目前來的。

「請坐，Gunn先生。」包廂內，Slade輕輕揮手指示Omega坐下，「吃飯了嗎？」

Peter的眼尾一抖，Alpha第一句就問這個，他有點不知所措，「不用客套，我已經接受你的好意，我會為你生育，寶寶出生後我們就互不相欠了，我不明白你要合約做什麼。」

Slade來到桌前，「合約是為了確認我們的共識，你我都不希望事情結束後引發各種不該發生的爭議。」

Jason準備反駁，他張開嘴兩秒就把嘴閉上了，「我明白。」他無法告訴Wilsom，他永遠不會在台面上向他討公道的。

「在看之前，」Slade聲音一出來，Omega抬頭看他，「我有別的選擇給你。」

「……什麼？」準備翻開合約的手停下來，Jason驚訝的不是有別的選擇，而是Wilson居然準備別的選擇給他？是好是壞還很難說。

「很簡單，」說出這個字時Slade發現Omega噴發出一點點緊張的氣息，「就當你跟我借了一筆錢，Gunn，我會開借據給你，不收利息。」

「……」Jason愣更久了，說的是同個單字，「什麼？」

「我預想的狀況是我們和平的談這場交易，我說過我希望你 _ **看過合約**_ 再決定答不答應，」Alpha吸了一口氣，「你打給我的時候我以為你想看合約，而不是急需要錢。」

「……」

「你已經很清楚表明你不願意利用你的子宮，我尊重，如果你連合約都沒看就同意這筆交易，表示事情不是發生在你身上， _ **你會為你兒子做任何事**_ ，我認為Fody出了你能力以外的狀況，那並非你自願。」

「講得好像我有選擇一樣。」

「是的，所以我提供你選擇，Gunn， _ **交易**_ 是有利於雙方的行為，而非 _ **妥協**_ 。」

Jason深吸幾口氣，手腕輕敲桌面，「說這話的人在我沒告知的情況下知道我住哪裡、半夜跑來我門口。」

「我在晚上工作。」

Jason一隻手撐在桌子上，低下頭向上扒過瀏海，「為什麼將近一個半月你不跟我談？」

Wilson微微偏頭，好像Gunn問了一個有趣的問題，「你是一個為孩子心急如焚的Omega，醫院、學校、媒體、這座城市都是我的人，就算我告訴你你可以選擇還我錢就好，在孩子康復之前，你真的會相信我？」

「……不會，即使是現在。」

「沒錯，我需要等你準備好。」

他們看著彼此很久，Jason不敢相信，Wilson居然只要他還錢？就在他準備好跟Alpha上床誕下一個寶寶的時候？

「你仍然可以看看合約，裡頭包含我要你做的事，跟我準備給你的報酬。」

Jason忍不住冷笑，「報酬部份忘記拿掉？」

「不。」

Jason抬起頭，Alpha的表情仍然冰涼如水，「我 _ **已經**_ 得到我想要的了。」

「不是全部。」

「……」愣了一下，「什麼？」

「你拿到的只是 _ **合約裡的細項**_ 。」

「你是說如果我看了這份合約且願意為你生個孩子，我會得到……不只如此？」

「沒錯。」

「為什麼？我很感謝你為Fody做的所有事，還給我一個只需要還錢的選項，Wilson…… _ **先生**_ ，就算我簽了合約，我不能再接受更多。」

Slade的手臂放到桌上，他輕輕第十指交叩，冰藍色眼珠緊盯眼前的Omega，「你在害怕什麼？Gunn？」

「……」

「我明白你對不熟悉的Alpha的疑慮，我能保證只要你不想看到我，我就不出現在你面前，現在，我會給你合約跟借據，你可以選擇簽其中一個，但不要簽下你不知道內容的東西，也不要錯過你不知道的內容。」Slade非常堅持，「看完合約你若堅持不需要，就慢慢償還你的債務，無論多久我都能等。」

26.

Wilson的借據比他預想還要少 _ **百分之六十**_ ，Alpha表示高級病房、專業私人護理師兼保母是他擅自決定的，不跟Omega收費。

Jason花了很長一段時間整理Wilson給他的資訊，閱讀眼前文件彷彿成為一種障礙。他其實可以選擇慢慢還款，不管怎麼說，Wilson確實用他的勢力保住Fody一條命。

——如果他選擇還款，Wilson是他的恩人，如果他選擇拿報酬，這就是交易。

雖然一開始就是為交易而來，Jason突然在轉圜餘地間游移不定。

Jason的手壓住文件，深吸一口氣，「我怎麼能相信你？」

「我絕對遵守合約，算是個人癖好。」

Omega點點頭，在他猶豫的最後一秒鐘，Slade看見他走進來時不可撼動的堅毅，他推出那份被拒絕後就沒再動過的合約，「這是草案，你可以問任何問題，在條件修改方面，我自認為非常大方。」男人一隻手靠在木製椅背後方，看起來輕鬆自若。

Jason嗤之以鼻，他還有什麼資格要求？他該得到的已經得到了，現在只差付出而已。

空氣安靜得能聽見合約被翻開的聲音，Slade命服務人員送來一些水跟飲料，他認為Gunn還沒吃午飯，也認為Gunn不會接受他提供的餐點，就又命服務人員準備一些小點心，靜靜等待Omega閱讀完第一頁。

Jason抬起頭，「人工受孕？」

「為什麼懷疑？」

「……為什麼不懷疑？沒有仲介介入、不是合法代孕，你是一個可以呼風喚雨的男人，你根本不用遵守法律規定。」Jason真的覺得當他簽下這份文件，下一步就會是去旅館。

然而合約上寫得很清楚，Wilson有一間醫院，他們將在那裡做人工受孕， _ **合法醫院**_ ，而不是沒有牌照收錢辦事的醫院，Jason狐疑地看著他，不自覺地感到放鬆。

見到Peter一瞬間小幅度擴張的瞳孔，跟張開成『噢』字的唇型，Slade首次在這場會面皺眉——Omega以為必須跟他上床？

「我要的是孩子，不是 _ **性**_ 。」

「……」Peter的手指在文件頁面旁邊摩挲，他用非常失禮的懷疑眼神仔細端詳眼前的Alpha，空氣中的Omega訊息素也毫不掩飾他的冒犯。

「除非你同意我這麼做，否則我不會碰你。」Slade不曉得為什麼自己得解釋。

「你這句話寫在哪？」

「沒寫。」

「我要加上去……雖然我可能不會同意這份合約。」

「加吧，」壓低聲音，「『人工受孕』就是 _ **我不會碰你**_ 的意思。」

「不，『人工受孕』只代表『人工受孕』。」

Wilson攤手，放棄溝通。

Jason癟嘴，「你真的不了解問題在哪？Wilson？不考慮性種，單看體格、肌肉量、力氣跟敏捷度，你覺得你比我強大，對嗎？」

「是的。」無庸質疑。

「是的，我也這麼認為，所以不要在夜深人靜只剩罪犯的時間來到我家門口， _ **Alpha**_ 。」

「……」Slade瞇起眼，Omega的低吼聽起來更像是壓抑的宣洩，而且是追朔到將近兩個月前那個夜裡的宣洩，「我說過，我在半夜工作。」

「跟我無關。」Peter的綠色眼珠在眼窩裡轉了一圈，「我會加進合約裡，希望你一如往常地 _ **慷慨**_ 。」

Slade只是看著他，沒有反駁，「寫進去吧。」

Jason一條一條仔仔細細地看著合約，他的想法沒有改變，無論他看不看這份合約，這份合約沒有任何效益，Wilson是這座城市最有權勢的人，隨時能假裝他們沒有在這 _ **談生意**_ ，但反正最後的結果都一樣，挑合約的毛病似乎成了一種樂趣。

懷孕期間Jason的生活幾乎是完全自由的，他只要避免酒精、菸、避免毒品，其他運動愛好、生活作息Wilson通通不管。

「不要亂吃東西就好？」

Slade抬起一邊嘴角，這可能是Jason第一次看到他笑，「你是我看過最強壯的Omega。」

Jason瞪了他一眼，他居然不覺得Alpha是在稱讚他。

接下來，醫生會判斷Gunn何時該回醫院檢查，Gunn必須遵守，預產期前一個月他必須請假在醫院做準備，之間衍生的所有費用及Peter Gunn的所有損失都由Slade Wilson負責。

這裡沒什麼好說的，當然是他負責。

合約上頭關於Peter Gunn的產後護理也有安排，相對於大多產後三天就回去上班的Omega們來說，Wilson給他的安排是他做夢也沒想過的——私人的高級產後護理中心，私人到他都沒聽過名字的那種。

「你沒有提到男孩或女孩。」

「那有關係嗎？」

「不……就，一般繼承人都會要求男孩子。」

「我要的不是繼承人，」Slade笑得有點微妙，「即使是，男孩或女孩是我的染色體來決定，要求你並不公平。」

Jason又冷笑了，『公平』這字聽起來格外刺耳。

Jason不再回應，他繼續看下去，合同裡有提到，不管Peter Gunn因不可避免的原因導致小產、或作人工流產手術，合約立即中止，Slade Wilson會負責手術費用以及產後的護理，比照正常生產的產後護理，Peter Gunn無需做任何賠償也不會得到任何報酬。

最後一條，產下嬰兒後，嬰兒歸Slade Wilson所有。

Jason順了順氣，拿起旁邊的水杯喝了一口。

——他是思考過才來這裡的，他已經做好把寶寶交給Wilson的心理準備，這不會讓他心痛……

下一部份，是 _ **待遇**_ 。

Jason思考一下低下頭，翻開待遇部分，他第一次對『待遇』這兩個字感到不安，但同樣的，他看第一行就傻眼了。

——Slade Wilson願意提供Foudia Gunn直至大學期間的一切費用，學費、學雜費、生活費、醫療保險費、甚至是娛樂費用，他一筆都不會手軟。

——此外，倘若男孩成為一個優秀的成年人，需要資金創業，Slade Wilson也願意當一個慷慨的投資人。

「 _ **你瘋了嗎？**_ 那——那不是小數目！」

「我們不適用於公定價報酬，其他尋求代孕的人怎樣我不管，就我來說，如果我沒有能力提供你的孩子一切，我就沒有資格要求你為我代孕。」

「但……但是……」

「當我提出這項交易的時候，我不打算干涉你的未來，Gunn，我希望你能為這十個月的付出得到追求更好生活的餘力。」Alpha的聲音壓低，「原諒我在分配條件預算的時候把重心放在Fody身上，我想你的自尊可以容許有人付錢養你的孩子，我不認為你能容許有人利用你的子宮養你。」

「如果你真的有你認為的那麼瞭解我，你應該知道我為了生存有可能犯罪。」

Slade似乎不贊成，「你會求助我證明那不是小錢，孩子，如果有更好的選項，你不會冒著讓Fody變成孤兒的風險計畫搶銀行。」

「……」身為前高譚人，總是能找到門道幹大筆買賣的，同樣都是不考慮後果的事，Jason能確定Wilson給的選項更符合他的條件，他不用丟下Fody，他仍能跟他的寶貝一起生活，這就是他打給Wilson時心裡在想的。

Jason闔上合約，「我……我看完了。」

「你需要思考？」

Omega點頭，「你知道我會看合約？」

「不，我不知道，但我知道你看合約代表一件事。」

「？」

「 _ **你不相信我。**_ 」Slade觀察到Peter抖動的喉頭，「我坐在這裡就是對你的威脅，無論我要你看什麼，你都會做。」

Omega眼底迸出一絲絲火焰，他往前傾，雙手交握靠在桌上，「我只相信一件事，Wilson，你要我幫你生個孩子，借據是障眼法，根本沒有什麼我可以還你錢解決這件事的選項對嗎？還有交易待遇，也不是真的！」

「讓我把話說清楚，孩子，——」

「別叫我孩子，我27歲，不是7歲！」

「好， _ **孩子**_ ，我能建立現在的地位，正因為我有能力說到做到，我說你可以選擇借據，那就是字面上的意思，我說我要Fody未來人生一路順遂，他就絕對不會遇到絆腳石。」

「你不能承諾你辦不到的事，你根本不了解我們，不管是我或我兒子，我們不可能順遂。」

「為什麼不？」

「因為——」到口的理由立刻吞回去，Jason交握的雙手微微顫抖，他往後退回椅背，「當我沒說。」

Slade安靜下來，他緊盯Peter Gunn細微的表情變化，桌子另一邊的Omega在回想不好的記憶，明綠色的目光閃爍，蹙著眉頭，那是一種帶著恨意、果斷的恐懼。

「告訴我，」放軟聲音，「你想要什麼？」

Jason抬起頭，桌子另一邊的Alpha撇去挑釁的眼神，聲音跟視線都同時軟化。

「告訴我，」Slade重複，「你最想要什麼？」

「……」Jason只是看著他，沒有回答。

Wilson往前伸手的同時Jason手指往自己的方向縮了一點，Alpha拿走那份他修改過的合同草案，翻到最後的部份，拿筆寫下一列句子，再推回Jason面前。

—— _ **Slade Wilson**_ _ **將確保**_ _ **Foudia Gunn**_ _ **一輩子的人身安全，不受他的**_ _ **Alpha**_ _ **親生父親侵害。**_

「……」Peter交握的雙手握得更緊，額頭抵住他的拇指，再抬頭時眼眶是紅的，他不敢說這是他此生最大的願望，「你真的能辦到？」

「是的。」

「即使我們離開你的城市？」

「沒錯。」

「怎麼做？」

「商業機密，孩子。」

「我要知道具體的方法！」

Wilson抬高下顎端詳Jason，再緩緩擺回原本的角度，「我在世界各地都有認識的人，不合法的那種。」

「……」

「如果你允許我注意Fody的確切位置，我隨時能保護你兒子。」

太危險了。

心底一點拒絕的聲音被壓下去，Jason開始仔細思考Wilson說的所有事，包含借據方案、包含合約方案，倘若、 _ **倘若**_ Wilson對合約的執著是認真的，不管選哪個方案他都能得到保障。

Jason知道自己是一個不容易後悔的人，離開Roman、執意生下Fody、帶著孩子浪跡天涯，一切一切他都沒有後悔過，說實話選擇把錢還給Wilson對他們而言是最好的結局。

Wilson提供的待遇很好，真的很好，但未發生槍擊案之前他仍會拒絕，以前他可以什麼都不要，現在他什麼都不敢想……尤其Wilson——這個自大的Alpha——想為男孩提供強而有力的保護。

Wilson的影響力說不定真的大到可以保護Fody一輩子，即使他提到的是非法的方式，Jason亦認為是好主意。

曾經他厭惡Roman做的勾當，現在卻無法否定只有非法才能對抗非法。

「你……」Omega和緩地開口，「只想要一個孩子？」

「對。」

「你已經超出預期太多了，Wilson。」

「每件事、每個人都有價碼，對我來說，從你身上奪走一塊肉就該是這個價碼。」

Jason的胸腔溢滿矛盾的情緒， _ **從他身上奪走一塊肉**_ ，沒錯，那確實是一個流著他的血的孩子，Jason一直逼自己不要往這方面想，否則他很難把它當成一場交易。

「我不想跟你有瓜葛，但如果能確保Fody一生的安全，我願意。」拿起筆，在待遇其他部份上頭打一個大叉，只留下Wilson的親筆字跡。

看見大叉的Slade瞇起眼，「保護是附加條件，其他條件不變。」

Jason以為他在說笑，「不！我不是要你加上去，我要你取消其他的，只要保護Fody就好。」

Slade才以為他在說笑，「 _ **太吝嗇了**_ 。」

27.

簽下合同之前，Jason跟Wilson又花了約莫一星期的時間修改合約的細項，他仍對Wilson執意給他那麼多感到不滿，但又有一點……讓他想起Bruce。

Bruce的揮霍速度也這麼快，他的決策又快又準確，很少有思慮不周的情況發生，當然也就沒有討價還價的空間，每次都能在營運狀態跟股價上狠狠打董事們的臉，雖然媒體總愛把他塑造成沒腦袋的花花公子，Jason很清楚Wayne集團根本不能沒有他。

在每天都被Wayne家的訓練逼到無可奈何的同時，Jason曾經非常崇拜Bruce，他喜歡這個自稱是他父親的人霸道的給予他一切，就算他有時候覺得Bruce真的管太多，他仍想成為像Bruce一樣舉足輕重的Alpha。

他沒有成為，這是不管怎麼努力都無法實現的夢想。

最終確定版的合約在他面前攤開，Jason仔細檢查裡頭所有的細項，再也挑不出錯字，除了待遇那部份他不滿意之外，其他都可稱完美，Wilson甚至讓他自己選擇要自然生產或剖腹。

Jason還提到了醫院的部份，Jason沒有說他的證件、身份都是假的，他只說他不想要留下為Alpha懷孕的紀錄。

8年前在堪薩斯他可以在幾乎沒有靠山的狀況下避過身世調查生下Fody，8年後的今天面對舊金山最有權勢的Alpha，從懷孕到生子他當然可以要求希望保密，問題在於人工生產他必須去醫院好幾趟，那會留下諸多紀錄，如果想跳過這部份懷孕，他們勢必上旅館一次。

「你想要嗎？」Wilsom問。

「不。」

Slade覺得Jason的疑慮有點可愛，「那是我的醫院，Gunn，會由我信任的人為你服務，我向你保證不會有人對你是誰感到興趣。」

有鑑於他有一個Omega的親生老爸，Jason從小就知道男Omega在 _ **市場**_ 上的行情，他們是非常稀少的族群，被用覬覦的眼神窺視也早習以為常，若不是法律非常死地規定不能使用掩蓋氣味的香水，他會更嚴厲地保護自己，怎麼會容許自己在這座城市被有目的的Alpha盯上？

——但是Wilson並沒有打算跟他上床，這是Jason最感意外的部份，Alpha要的只是上床的 _ **結果**_ 。

「你接受我做你的陪練是為了這紙合約？」Jason邊看文件邊問。

Wilson站在包廂的窗邊，看著下方車水馬龍，「我接受是因為 _ **你有能力**_ 。」

「很高興聽見這個。」語調像是在讀一段不需要感情的句子。

「我觀察過你，除了為我工作之外，你在第七小隊的工作做得很好，我敢說你繼續做下去Billy會在短時間內升你做主管，你有成為領導者的能耐。」

身後有一段時間的安靜，Slade回過頭，只見Peter輕鬆自若地看著自己，對上眼睛時，Omega露出一抹淺淺的、恬淡的微笑。

「可惜，」Omega眨一下眼，「我打了我的客戶，還準備生孩子了。」聳肩。

發光發熱。

28.

Fody今年8歲，4歲那年，Jason恢復了熱潮，他的身體擅自做主要他找個Alpha，Jason不得不為寶寶找個保母，偶爾會有保母無法將孩子帶開，Jason偶爾需要跟保母在同個屋簷下獨自度過熱潮。

跟寶寶還有保母只隔一道牆，Jason根本無法專心，他能聽到Fody奶聲奶氣地問爸爸去哪了，他有時候會聽見寶寶的哭聲，有時候會聽見保母說話的聲音，那是非常艱難的時刻，而且非常沒有安全感。

直到去年，他住的那個社區才開始有單身Omega的熱潮小屋，有專門的守衛，大多是Beta，也有安全且隱密的空間，令人尷尬的是還有賣一次性使用的情趣用品；如果臨時能調動的保母仍不能把寶寶帶走，他就會在小屋裡度過。

來到這座城市之後，他已經找好這裡的熱潮小屋且到第七小隊工作前已經使用過一次，算算時間他也差不多該發情了，身體卻沒有太明顯的跡象。

醫生說他排卵狀況正常，他的生殖腔裡頭有一個健康的卵子，照理來說Omega應該 _ **正在**_ 熱潮期，『壓力太大』是目前最合理的推斷。

「醫生怎麼說？」Wilson先生在外面。

「……」Jason嘆了口氣，「你去問醫生吧。」

「壞消息？」

Jason皺眉，他說不出口：『我他媽現在很適合懷孕，請讓我懷孕。』

Wilson聞起來是疑惑的，他走過身旁留下的味道就跟平時一樣，Jason不曉得如果Alpha千算萬算漏掉他是個不健康Omega這點會有什麼樣的心情。

不到一分鐘Slade就從診療室裡出來了，「你的熱潮延後了？」

「真是個注重隱私的醫生呢。」

「這是我的醫院，而且是你讓我問的。」

Jason大翻白眼，「沒錯，該說的醫生都跟你說了吧？我是不想再等兩個月，如果你沒問題，我現在就能做……受孕。」媽的，他討厭這個詞，尤其對象是自己的時候。

Wilson表示他能直接做，然後，Jason也討厭那個過程，尤其是Wilson從房間裡出來，將一個小罐子交給護理師，帶著滿滿的性的味道，Jason一時之間忘記自己看到哪行字。

這是一間舒適的病房，佈置得像家裡客廳一樣奢華——他說的是Wayne家的客廳，不是他現在那個家的客廳。

「你的功用結束了，Alpha，請離遠一點。」Jason指著門，希望Wilson出去。

Slade沒說什麼，往門走去。

一段時間後Jason依照指示去到另一個房間，躺上婦產科的醫療椅，第一次在Roman以外的人面前張開他的雙腿……至少他的記憶中，他只面對過Roman。

29.

做完後Jason躺在奢華病房的病床上，床下半部向上彎了一個角度，好使他下半身抬高，避免Wilson先生的精子傻傻的跑錯位置。

Jason以為自己會委屈，他本該如此，這不是他想要的孩子，未來也不屬於他。

做完整個人工受孕過程，Jason意外地感到……放鬆？他不曉得為什麼會放鬆，他也沒有理由放鬆。

他想到Wilson離開房間的背影，Alpha脖子上有一圈汗水，味道很濃郁，好像那個房間裡有他好幾個情婦，而不是色情電視跟他的左右手。

「結束了？」

聽見聲音的Jason抬起頭，Wilson走進來，逕自在距離兩公尺外的沙發上坐下。

Omega蓋上他的《仲夏夜之夢》，肩膀緊繃，他現在的狀態一點兒也不適合被一個Alpha看見，「為什麼你沒走？」

「我的功用還沒完。」

「你只要出精子就好！」

「我待在這，不會靠近你，醫生建議我為你釋出訊息素。」

「她沒說！」他說謊。

「她說了。」

「你回去上班吧Wilson先生！」

「有比上班更重要的事。」

Jason低聲咆哮，他的心裡正在做強烈掙扎，雖然他那個Omega老爸很少教他跟性教育有關的任何資訊，但至少碎唸過一個Omega不應該在Alpha面前坐或躺在床上，除非有其他暗示，自從分化成Omega，他能不做到有性暗示就不做，那些Alpha精蟲上腦的時候不是開玩笑的！

另一方面，Jason不想在腰部以下抬高的時候驅趕一名比他高大、強壯的Alpha，會伴隨著受孕失敗的風險，把觸感很奇怪的軟管往陰道裡塞的經驗一次就夠了！

Jason花了幾分鐘時間說服自己，一個處心積慮要他生小孩的Alpha不會冒著受孕失敗的風險欺壓他，催眠完畢以後，他繼續讀沒看完的《仲夏夜之夢》。

然而Wilson跟他本人說的一樣，坐在那滑手機，除了冷笑以外都是嚴肅的，Alpha的訊息素在空中飄盪，Jason真的不想承認，他皮膚接觸到的訊息素很安穩，就像他做完人工受孕那刻的放鬆。

「為什麼你想要孩子？Wilson先生？」

「別問問題。」Slade頭也沒抬。

「合約裡沒說我不能發問，」Jason沒有退縮，「你說你想要的不是繼承人。」

「我不需要婚姻。」

這句話可以解釋一切，Jason不打算追問，再次將注意力放回書本。Wilson偶爾會從位置上起來，喝水或食用一些點心，在醫生許可的狀況下，Jason也會獲得一些，會有照護人員幫Jason準備，Wilson從頭到尾沒有靠近他方圓兩公尺內。

約莫過了兩個小時，醫生進來幫他放下床時Jason才發現一本書快讀完了，外頭的天空已是黃昏。

「辛苦了，先生，」醫生說，「這一個禮拜請不要做激烈的運動，盡量不要搬重物。」跟交待一些Jason想也沒想過的『危險事項』，回憶他懷Fody的時候，他還幫Martha收割農作物、整理穀倉呢。

Jason從床上下來以後Wilson才離開沙發，扣起西裝外套的釦子，看他那兩個顏色的錶，然後讓Peter Gunn先離開這個醫護房間。

打開門的瞬間，隔絕在外的空氣撲向他，沒有Alpha的氣息，反而帶點未知的不安定。

走出去之前，Jason回過頭，正好對上Wilson的藍眼睛。

他們一時半刻都不曉得要說什麼，半餉，Jason開口，「謝謝你。」

Alpha很意外Omega會這麼說，「關於什麼？」

Jason想了一下，他總算知道自己為什麼感到放鬆，「沒有碰我。」

Wilson皺眉，似乎不為此感到自豪，「我們有過約定。」


	8. 八

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎麼又越寫越長……

30.

「我！」男孩用力衝跳到床上，「回！來！了！」跳一下喊一個字。

Jason搖搖頭，卸下裝滿男孩換洗衣物的包包，「親愛的，請在我心臟裂掉之前停止。」

Fody大笑著朝父親跳過去，Jason穩穩地接住被悶壞、躁動的男孩，「你要看我的疤痕嗎？爸，太不可思議了！它完全好了！」

「噢，我當然知道，醫生說你很聽話的病人，因為他們沒看過你衝撞我。」

男孩咯咯笑地抱住父親脖子，「我很高興可以衝撞你了～」

Jason無奈看著他的男孩，輕笑，「好吧，我也很高興，而且你變重了。」

「我吃了好多東西，Alice想跟你要小甜餅的食譜，我喜歡你做的培根通心粉。」

「裡頭的培根。」

「我有吃花椰菜，可以不放洋蔥嗎？」

「洋蔥提高你的免疫力，親愛的。」

「我不需要免疫力。」

「我需要你需要。」

「我不需要你需要我需要免疫力。」

「如果你生病，我要把你關進醫院。」

Fody一臉嫌棄，「我要免疫力。」

「很好。」Jason吻了一下兒子的臉頰，「走吧，我們要慶祝你出院，Alice已經在餐廳等我們了？」

「外面的餐廳？」

「對。」

「你到底賣了幾顆腎？爸？」

「人類只有兩顆腎，親愛的，我一顆也沒賣。」

「但是我們沒有去餐廳吃過飯。」Fody疑惑地將腦袋擱在父親肩膀上，眼睛眨巴眨巴看著他，Jason猜他又嗅到『秘密』的味道了。

「你完整歸來，當然要慶祝！我要你知道我有多喜歡你衝過來抱我！」

「噢，爸，」男孩神秘兮兮地用軟軟的聲音說，「我是女生我會愛上你的～」

「我很迷人對吧？」Jason又吻了他，「誰教你說這個的？」

「護理師？她說：『我是小女孩我會愛上你的。』」

「為什麼她這麼說？」

「我給她糖果，說她跟糖果一樣甜。」

「不愧是我兒子。」Jason單手捧著男孩的屁股，撈起他的背包跟鑰匙。

「我會跟你一樣又高又壯，對嗎？」

Jason關門的同時停頓一小會兒，他努力不讓寶寶看出自己眼神中的遲疑，讓鑰匙鎖進鑰匙孔的聲音吸引男孩的注意力。

——他無法告訴Fody他也希望如此，他希望男孩長得像他，而非Roman Sionis。

——Roman並非又高又壯，但相較16歲的Jason來說，是個正常體型的大人；Jason也以為他不會長得太高，畢竟他的遺傳基因來源沒有Bruce Wayne。

「我也希望你可以，就從吃洋蔥開始吧。」

男孩發出哀號聲，小小腦袋擱到老爸脖子上，「我討厭免疫力！」

31.

「嘿，那是……」Slade旁邊的男人喊住他，Alex指向前方一個餐廳，一名女子與男孩坐在靠窗的位置，一名男子坐在男孩旁邊，時不時注意男孩嘴角沾上的奶油，「Alice跟……她的客戶，我猜。」

「是的，她的客戶。」Slade悠悠的說，他知道今天是Fody出院的日子，不意外Omega會慶祝他的男孩如獲新生。

「Ok，去打個招呼吧。」

「你去吧，我抽根菸。」

Alex狐疑地看著他的客戶，Alice很會保守客戶秘密，她沒有說太多，唯一透露過的訊息是主要出資者是Slade Wilson。

Alex為Wilson服務很多年了，他見過Wilson先生大部分的情婦，見過Wilson先生的出手闊綽，他們在一起時越甜蜜，分手現場的巴掌就越響亮。

Wilson先生幾乎不為此困擾，Alex看得出來他的情婦也不是真的難過，打個巴掌更像是分手儀式，好像沒有這一齣就不能結束或開啟下一段關係。

Alex沒有足夠的證據證明餐廳裡那位是Wilson先生的情婦之一（帶著孩子挺少見），但如果真的是，會請他萬能妹妹照顧的，絕對不是普通的情婦，要嘛是非常疼愛的、要嘛是真愛。

可疑的地方在於，依Alex的了解，除非必要，否則Wilson先生從未隱瞞過他與情婦之間的關係，走在路上遇到也會寒暄幾句、稱讚對方鞋子很好看之類的，現在他寧可站在外頭抽菸？

看出Alex的懷疑，Slade點了跟菸，「在我不耐煩前進去跟出來。」

男人半舉手投降，「聽你的，老闆。」

Alex進餐廳之後，Slade吐出一口煙霧。

上個禮拜Omega傳給他一張照片，顯示兩條槓的驗孕棒。

第一次看見這種意涵的事物是二十多年前的某天下午，他在執行軍方給的任務，Adeline是個強悍的Beta，但也非常浪漫地拍了兩張嬰兒小套裝，問他喜歡哪一個。

起初Slade沒反應過來，畢竟他的狙擊槍正對著某人的腦門，很快他意識到妻子跟他包裡的手榴彈有同等破壞力： _ **他要做爸爸了**_ _ **！**_

那時Slade很年輕，他沒有一個可以炫耀的成長經驗，他不諱言他一度想殺死自己的父親，但他心愛的女人跟他的孩子在家裡等他回家的畫面仍讓他感到嚮往。

他第一次也是唯一一次將任務交給別人，並不是對毒梟首腦感到憐憫，在他得知地球另一邊的妻子為他帶來一個生命時，那一刻是很神聖的。

Peter Gunn沒有使用浪漫期待的方式告知他一個生命正在形成，Omega也不必這麼做，Slade收到照片的當下正簽下一紙合約，跟Adeline給的訊息是完全不同的狀態。

Slade沒有立刻回覆Peter，他送走客戶坐在辦公室內靜靜沈澱，心中徘徊的卻不是那張有能力使他過上更奢華生活的合約。

Peter的照片沒有其他文字敘述，彷彿一個制式的告知。

Slade看著照片很久，思來索去想不到自己該在訊息欄內填什麼，他似乎沒有自己想像中的興奮，索性什麼也沒回；訊息另一邊的Peter很安靜，亦不在乎Alpha對這個花錢買來的孩子存在什麼想法。

Slade又抽了幾口菸，望向餐廳裡的Peter與Fody，Omega與他對上眼的瞬間就迴避了，他故作正定跟Alex寒暄，不自覺地將手放到男孩肩膀上，再低頭嗅男孩紅棕色的髮漩……這是輕微的防護性姿態，不曉得是對桌邊的Alpha，或是外頭抽菸的Alpha。

他想起Peter曾多麼抗拒他的半夜 _ **侵入**_ ，突然有兩個Alpha出現在他身邊，他感到不安也是很合理的。

Slade打開手機的訊息欄，輸入：『剛從 _第七小隊_ 出來經過這裡，很高興看到小麻雀與你都好。』發送，走到窗邊，輕敲兩下玻璃，與Alice、Peter、Fody點頭示意，再對Alex指著門口。

32.

晚餐時間結束，狹小的廚房是Jason與男孩的書桌，Omega想專注在懷中讀童書的Fody，卻時不時想到Wilson傳給他的訊息，男人辛辣的威士忌味道腦海中盤旋，鼻腔裡感覺到空虛，皮膚渴望被Alpha的訊息素侵襲。

Fody輕輕翻閱圖書館借來的童書，感覺到爸爸低頭嗅他的味道。

「爸。」

「嗯？」

「你最近很常聞我。」

「有嗎？」

「今天是第十一次了。」

Jason咯咯咯地笑著，「那我要聞第十二次了，親愛的。」

男孩發出跟父親相似的笑聲，因Omega刮在脖子上的搔癢感而蠕動，也不甘示弱地嗅著父親的脖子，「你聞起來不一樣了？」

「像什麼？」

「牛奶，你生病了？」歪著頭問。

「沒有，禮拜一看過醫生，醫生說我很好。」

「你上禮拜一才看過醫生，這禮拜又去？」

「哼，記性真好，你還觀察到什麼？小偵探。」

男孩轉轉他圓溜溜的眼珠子，「你想 _ **他**_ 。」

Jason摟摟兒子的肩膀，「那不是思念。」

男孩眨著灰綠色的眼珠，小小的臉擱在爸爸手臂上，「你思念過我的……Alpha父親嗎？」

當男孩提到那個詞，Jason顫了一下，他邊輕握男孩的肩膀，邊深深呼吸，「那不是思念。」

他想起剛到堪薩斯小鎮的情況，起初他非常慌亂，每到深夜，他總是特別想念他的Alpha，很難睡著，下意識找Roman的味道，甚至想回去找他。

Jason對那樣的自己感到厭惡，他已經看見Roman怎麼殺人了，也知道他怎麼踐踏伴侶的信任，但他不可自拔的想沈浸在Alpha的訊息素裡。

_**其實**_ _ **Roman**_ _ **也不是真的那麼壞**_ ，他腦裡有聲音這麼說，比起待在完美的Wayne家，Roman更適合他這種街頭小孩；而且除了他們分別那次，Roman沒打過他，除了Roman允許他的手下踫他……

想到這裡，Jason吐了出來，他沒有確切的印象，他不會留下被那個人、或那些人強姦的記憶，他更擔心他真如Roman說的…… _ **淫穢**_ 。

——他有接受嗎？他喜歡那樣嗎？

最可怕的是，Jason知道自己心裡似乎……妥協了，待在堪薩斯，一個寒冷、寂寥的地方， _ **他想念**_ _ **Roman**_ 。

他無法原諒自己想念Roman，無法原諒自己居然如此犯賤，他每晚都痛苦得發抖，每晚都在阻止自己聯絡Alpha，直到Clark——有靈敏鼻子的Omega——回來過聖誕節，說：『我不曉得你懷孕了，抱歉，我只準備一份禮物。』

那一瞬間，有道光照進Jason心裡——他需要Alpha， _ **他的**_ _ **Alpha**_ ，不是因為他需要，是因為他懷孕了。

回到現在，Jason已經做好會依賴Wilson訊息素的心理建設，他能預料接近三個月時他會多想念Alpha的訊息素，但至少這次他不會感到難受，也可以欣然接受自己的『依賴』，他只需要忍過去就好。

「那是秘密？」男孩的聲音將他拉回現實。

Jason看著Fody的眼睛，男孩應該是他這世界上最信任的人，但不知不覺中他已經累積了太多的秘密，以至於他可愛的兒子必須被迫習慣有個很多秘密的爸爸。

為了這些秘密，男孩失去應該愉快單純的童年，比其他同齡男孩更加成熟懂事，在Jason心裡某處，他希望Fody比現在再笨一點，至少他不會對真相有太大的壓力。

Fody的Alpha父親再怎麼混蛋，Fody仍是一個…… _ **救贖**_ ，從Jason得知自己懷孕到現在，他的想法都沒有變過；像道美麗的光照進他變的昏暗的世界，是上帝賜給他的小天使。

「不，我可以告訴你。」

「你真的感冒了，爸？」伸手去摸父親的額頭。

「我的身體發生一些變化……仔細聽好，」Jason握住男孩的手，「它會持續很長一段時間，這些變化在我懷你的時候出現過……」

男孩傻楞楞地等父親繼續說下去，但還沒等到Jason再次開口，Fody倏地縮緊他的肩膀，瞪大眼睛，「Wilson先生傳來訊息之後你一直發呆是因為——」噤聲。

「是啊。」

「 _ **耶穌基督！**_ 」

Jason又好笑又無奈地挪走書本，「不是耶穌。」

「是感嘆句！」男孩激動地抓住老爸的肩膀，「你愛Wilson先生嗎？」

「不。」

「耶穌基督！」

「別感嘆了，甜心。」

「是耶穌！」男孩舉起手大叫，「耶穌將成為我的弟弟或妹妹！」

面對一個九歲的男孩，到底該怎麼告訴他戀愛跟處男或處女的差別呢？

但Jason知道，他不能再把九歲當成懵懂無知，Wilson說的沒錯，他兒子觀察力與判斷力驚人。

「耶穌不會從我這降臨，親愛的。」抱起男孩，往男孩的房間走去。

「你愛我的Alpha父親嗎？」被放在床上的男孩天真又帶點怯懦。

「我愛過。」

「怪不得我無法成為救世主。」

「 _ **你是。**_ 」在男孩額頭落下一個穩，「我的救世主。」

Fody又融化了，「如果我是女孩，我會愛上你的。」

33.

圖書館員是個說輕鬆也很輕鬆的工作，Jason喜歡書本，他喜歡手指拂過書本封面的感覺，喜歡紙張特有的香味，喜歡不同創作者或奔放或沉穩的文字；他已經有好幾年沒有好好的跟一本書獨處，現在的工作雖不能說是理想，但至少給了他前所未有的放鬆時刻。

圖書館員也不需要加班，Jason向Alice保證他不會太晚回到家，她只需要顧Fody最多一小時，Beta微笑對他表示真的不要考慮到時間的事情，Jason若想跟同事去喝杯酒吃個飯也沒問題的。

Wilson對他的判斷其實是正確的，Jason明白自己有能力做到很多事，只要他想，不管做什麼都能做得有聲有色；他當然有企圖心、有野心，也想證明自己比其他人都好，無奈現實不允許他這麼做。

那已經不是他是否是Omega的問題了，而是他不能太招搖，不能有太多朋友，要盡可能在一個區域當一個越透明越好的人。

當圖書館員還有好處是他有很多有時間找到他想要的知識跟資訊，刻意封閉自己行蹤意味著他要用更傳統的管道才能知道世界的走向，例如報紙、電視，圖書館裡還有電腦、雜誌，Wilson先生給他的手機功能性超越他所需的一切，他想做什麼都可以，除了回覆Wilson先生的訊息……

> 醫生建議我提供Alpha的氣味，如果你需要，請讓我知道。
> 
> ——Wilson

Jason當機了幾秒，不是手機，是他的腦，他肚子裡的胎兒還未滿一個月， _ **他當然不需要！！**_

回完訊息的Jason沒來由地火大，想想他懷孕初期都經歷了什麼，他被摔在地上幾次、挨了子彈、連日逃亡……

恥笑的表情留在Omega臉上—— _ **區區**_ Alpha訊息素？哼，他當然能挺過去！

所以十分鐘後Slade Wilson那高大壯碩的身影出現在圖書館門口是Jason想不到也無法理解的。

「你來做什麼？」錯愕。

Wilson狐疑的開口，「你需要……」

Alpha訊息素清晰而不張揚地朝他飄去，Jason立刻說服自己退後一步，「不，我不需要！」

「你說好。」

「我沒說。」

「 _ **你說好。**_ 」

Jason努力在圖書館內維持低音量，氣噗噗地滑開手機，「我沒——幹！」

——他有，白紙黑字清清楚楚，還給了工作地點跟下班時間。


End file.
